The Mini Skirt Law
by Alicia178
Summary: hehehehehehehe a funny little thought I had after the Whole FMA manga series, what if Mustang actually went through with his Mini Skirt law. havoc would be happy im sure... however i can think of a few who would not be so. T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it is short it will get longer i swear but it seemed like a nice place to end it there for chapter one. hopefully chapter two will be up soon. :D oh and i don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters, places, creations or ideas! **

He was bored. He was content but still very bored. He noticed it was cold and it was going to rain. He wasn't pleased about that.

'damn the rain' he mumbled to himself.

'what was that Sir?' his lieutenant said behind one of the documents she had to approve before she gave it to the Fuhrer.

She stood up and walked towards with this certain document held out towards him, her face angry and frustrated.

'Sir, you can not be serious, when you said about the uniform changes before I thought you were joking'. she put emphasis on the word 'joking' in attempt to make him think with at least a little bit of sense. The women would not stand for this and she could think of one particular woman that would be furious.

'Of course, I am being serious Hawkeye, I am Fuhrer and I promised _my _military that I would make this change!' said Fuhrer Mustang with a look of deep pride at his fulfilling of a very important promise.

'You promised Lieutenant Havoc Sir, that is not the Military. I will sign this because it is your wish I do so and as Fuhrer you command me, however… have you seen who is on the parliamentary board? And you know you need at least half to conform to this legislation before it can be passed.'

'Yes I know the rules Hawkeye, I created them, what is your point?'

'well Sir this piece of legislation states that all women in the military will have to wear 'tiny mini skirts' when working, correct?'

'correct Hawkeye again I ask what is your point?'

'Well, I have a feeling that the women won't be pleased about this? Due to the 'attention' they will receive from the male officers, and with the soon abolishment of the fraternization law women may not feel comfortable walking around the military bases with them being on such a public display, also it is incredibly sexist and pervy of you sir.'

'Hawkeye! I am not being _pervy _and it is not that I feel women are below men, how can I when I spend much of my time with you, it is just that I admire the women's form an-'

She had signed the document and was walking away towards the door not wanting to hear the rest of his lie.

He watched her leave and decided that she was over reacting and tried to convince himself that the reasons for the new 'mini skirt' law were not what she had just stated however he deep down knew which is why he mumbled

'why is she always right'.

He was however determined to not let this ruin his new law, he signed the papers ready to hand it over to the parliamentary board.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! two chapters one day. i dont own any FMA stuff. enjoy! **

Chapter two.

She was annoyed. Not only annoyed but pissed off, he was so idiotic, so sexist, so frustrating, so useless, he had no idea how this was going to back fire on him.

'He is not going to listen to me' she thought as she stormed through corridor after corridor until she found the correct door.

She knocked and waited until she heard a faint 'come in'.

She opened the door and stepped in. She looked around the room the same vast wooden table as always was in the middle with twelve seats around it, only one was occupied. She stood to attention and waited for the Major General.

'At ease Hawkeye, how can I help you, I'm busy and Mustang has just sent some papers over for me.. I mean us to look over'.

Hawkeye saw the document that had made her so angry and started to speak with venom about the document to the superior officer.

'So let me get this straight Hawkeye. The Fuhrer, wants every female officer to wear… she looked at the document 'Tiny Mini Skirts?'

'Yes Major General Armstrong'.

'Right then…'

she took out a microphone that was connected to the rest of the base and spoke into it, a loud blaring voice echoed around the building

'PARLIAMENTARY BOARD COME TO MEETING ROOM, EMERGENCY MEETING IN SESSION' she switched it off and turned back to Hawkeye.

'Lieutenant your signature is on this, do you agree with it?'

Hawkeye smirked 'No, but he has to think someone is on his side in this particular situation'.

'I agree clever thinking Hawkeye, you will be our spy I take it?'

'I had already assumed I would be taking that position in the plan Major General.'

'But Lieutenant you are Mustangs loyal dog?' said the Major General in a mock concerned way.

'I am, I protect him, and by forcing to stop this law I am protecting him from a lot of angry women.'

'hmm… so you are doing this for him?'

'not only for him. By working against him I am saving him'.

At that moment six female and four male officers of different rank walked in, saluted who needed to be saluted and sat down around the table.

'well, what was so urgent that you needed to contact us so quickly?' said the eldest man in the room.

'General we need to decide on what to do about a law that the Fuhrer has just sent my way for us to look over. As I only have one couple share amongst yourselves.' She tossed it to the centre of the table where they all began to read over each others shoulders.

There were mixed responses. The women were shocked and stared at each other in horror where as the men smirked and got out their pens ready to sign. The Major General took the document back and began to speak.

'Now I am sure you all have your individual opinions on what should done about this'

The tension could be cut with a knife the men had congregated on one side of the table with the women on the other. They glared at each other, the men put away there pens.

'however this is what I propose we do, we sign it and agree to it.' the women looked at her in shock, the men looked confused but happy. Once the Major General had said what her 'opinion' that was what they were going to do, there was no getting away from it. One women, looked at Hawkeye who nodded, she knew that the Major General had some idea, but she just didn't know what it was yet, all she could do was nod at the women. That women signed her name silently and leaned back in her chair, everyone else followed suit. For an hour they were passed document after document to be signed all new laws and legislation that needed their eleven signatures to be put into action.

The last piece was passed to the men to look over and sign, they looked they signed and it was picked up and looked at again by the Major General again, before she dismissed the men she explained.

'I do believe the ladies will be wanting some sort of explanation to the first piece of legislation you all so willingly signed, you understand I am sure'.

'or course madam' they said in unison. They stood up and turned and left with out another word. As the door closed all six women looked at the Major General, with a furious look in there eyes.

Hawkeye quietly thought to herself about what was going to happen next? Was she going to burn it? Rip it up? Or just not submit it?

'Ladies, do not fear. Yes we will submit the 'Tiny Mini Skirt' legislation, however What I hold in my hand is something far important to the men of this military and I do believe the women also, however we must make sacrifices if we want to win this battle.'

'You mean we are letting that document go through? We are letting them exploit the female sex?' said the Major Charlotte Bricks hysterically.

'Yes for now we are, next Monday we are going to come in to work wearing 'tiny mini skirts' and act like we should.'

'act like we should?' questioned 2nd Lieutenant Mary Thompson.

'Yes, act like the helpless, little damsels in distress we are, but also to add to this we are going to do it in the sexist manor possible'.

'Sexist manor possible? But surely that won't help us it will make things worse, they will just ogle at us?' cried General Jenifer Bayal.

'Yes they will, but with this' she held up the document she had taken from the men before they left 'not signed and… I don't know... a new document giving women the right to treat the men however they feel if they feel they are being unfairly treated by them signed, I don't think we will have a problem.'

As each women realised the plan smiles came over they faces.

'We will win this battle ladies'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i dont own any of the FMA Characters, Places or other creations**

Chapter 3 

'What do you mean the cancellation of the fraternization law document hasn't been signed?!' cried Fuhrer Mustang.

'Sir I am sorry to relay this information to you, but no it has not been signed.' Hawkeye struggled to suppress a smirk.

'why?! Is there a reason?!'

'they may very well be one Sir, however I know of none, when signing the documents yesterday, the cancellation of the fraternization legislation was similarly not passed to us, I never even saw it.' she was finding it very difficult to keep her composure. She had been told to tell the truth about this situation and technically she hadn't told a lie. She had not seen the document in question, only the back of it in Major General Armstrong's hand.

The plan was already in action. With hold the thing that they want the most in exchange for the choice of wearing trousers. For the wider community of the female officers this was going to be difficult, because many of them had fallen for they comrades. Finally they would be able to do something about it, but the Fuhrer had to do something as stupid as this and everyone losses out.

'with holding the fraternization act… it is genius beyond genius' Hawkeye thought to herself. 'but how long will it last until he realises? And if he doesn't, that is possible, how long will it be before someone else notices?'

The door opened with a loud bang and in the door where was standing Major General Armstrong with Lieutenant Havoc standing closely behind her.

'You sent for me _Fuhrer_?'

The Armstrong's did not like being out down and as Roy Mustang out did Olivia Armstrong and beat her as becoming head of the military, she wasn't on any friendly terms with him, not that she was before hand.

'This is very important. Did you see the order for the abolishment of the fraternization law?' Mustang was frantic, he knew that every member of the military wanted that order to go through smoothly.

'I'm sorry sir no, I did not see the order.' The Major General lied calmly.

Hawkeye watched in awe, her acting skills were something to marvel at. She had just bare face lied to her boss.

'Are you sure Armstrong?'

'Yes' said the Major General with a forceful voice.

'Are you telling me sir that we won't be getting rid of all that fraternization crap anytime soon?'

Mustang looked uncomfortable, he looked around for help, Hawkeye shrugged her shoulders, he got himself into this, he was going to have to get himself out of it.

'well unless we find the document soon then yes that is exactly what I am telling you.'

'ah crap'

'our thoughts exactly Havoc, our thoughts exactly.' sighed Mustang.

Monday Morning

The doors of Central flew open, at half past twelve in the afternoon. An army of women stormed in. They followed two women in front Major General Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye. All were wearing tiny mini skirt, they had all they hair down around they shoulders, or if it was short they was a fashionable clip, they had blues, greens, pinks, purples, on their eyes with deep black line of Mascara on their eyelashes. Heels clipped and clopped down the hall towards the cafeteria where they men of the military were eating lunch.

They stopped out side the doors to the cafeteria, the Major General turned to the women,

'Now remember women, we are strong, we are scary, we are angry and we are female. So lets all be _delightfully _cute at first, then ladies turn up the heat. But only a little we want them to stew. This had got to last isn't that right Hawkeye?'

'Oh yes. Ladies, they are going to pay.'

'But I thought you were getting an order to stop any military man touching or even looking at us the wrong way? Why are we going in now with out that order, its like lamb to a slaughter?' said General Jenifer Bayal.

'It doesn't need to be done, the current fraternization document states that a male and female can touch in an intimate way. If they do the either party is free to defend themselves… however they see fit' said Riza with a smile.

Every female was smiling. They all looked forward towards the door ready to advance.

This was a fully fledged war whether the men knew or not and they were going to win.

**AN! i Know short right, im very sorry i found this one difficult, i wanted to get down to the proper story its just a filler really. but i like it all the same reviews are very welcome!!!!!**

**thanks for reading. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N chapter four! yay! finally it took so long to work out where i was going with this. so there was a lot of deleting and re writing so i am so so so so sorry if it has problems with grammer and spelling. but yeah i dont own FMA or anything created in it. and please enjoy!!! **

They swung the doors open and walked in as a group. Every single man was looking at them in shock, this slowly turned into wide smiles, closely followed by them hiding their faces in their food.

Hawkeye walked over to the table she usually occupied, being careful to flick her face as she walked past the Fuhrer. She sat down and giggled at her colleagues. Lieutenant Havoc was the first to look up.

'Riza, you look very nice today, you should wear your hair down more often'

'Thank you Jeeeean… that is sooooo sweet of you! Ehehe' The giggle really did it. They all looked at her like she was an alien. Mouths open and eyes staring widely at her.

As if it couldn't get any better she heard the best and most annoying noise she had ever heard.

' YOU TOO ARE SO CUTE YOU ADORABLE LITTLE ELRIC BROTHERS!!' It was the most high-pitched and over the top laugh she had ever heard and as she realised what had just been said she was shocked that they was no rant from Edward Elric about someone calling him little. She turned around and saw a scared looking pair of young men staring at the General.

'Thank you General Armstrong' the taller one replied weakly.

'my dear call me Olivier' she looked deep into his eyes to dare him to say it. He didn't. He just stepped away made some excuse about a cat and ran away with the smaller brother running close after him.

'Hey Riza! Care to put some music on? I want to dance!'

'oh my life this is way over the top' Riza thought to herself. 'however it seems to be having the right affect. The General _normal _is scary, this creation is terrifying.'

Riza looked around, the men were all staring with fear etched into their faces. She knew that more needed to be done to get the desired result so she replied.

'Olivierrrrrr! You are a legend! I need to dance! EVERYBODY needs to dance! isn't that right ladies??? Well not you gentlemen we can do just fine with out you!'

Riza stood up and made sure to sway her hips as she walked in a very sexual way, she knew that the men from her table were staring at her, one man in particular was staring very intently.

When she got to the yellow CD player, that had not been used in years, she turned the switch to a dance radio station and looked at Olivier to make the first move.

Her acting skills did not falter.

'LADIES! DANCE WITH ME!' she grabbed an unsuspecting Mary Thompson and dragged her to the space where the CD player was and started to dance. She gave a warning look that screamed 'cooperate or you will be in trouble'. instantly Mary started to dance in a wild fashion with Olivier. It was terrifying.

To the untrained eye seeing this display it would be rather entertaining, however to Roy Mustang, it was deeply worrying.

'The women are going mad, and they seem to be following General Armstrong and Ri- Hawkeye. Fullmetal got close to Armstrong maybe he can see something I can't, ergh. I hope not, the Fuhrer can't go round asking a kid for help.' Mustang's stopped dead in his thought process, his fork half way to his mouth, it was the sexiest and yet scariest thing he had ever seen. Riza Hawkeye dancing back to back with Olivier Armstrong.

'Oh hell' he muttered under breath, he looked at Havoc he looked liked he felt. Scared, slightly confused and a little turned on.

'Boss?'

'Yes, Fuery you may leave.'

'Thank you' the young solider ran as fast as he could out of the canteen.

'The poor lad, he hasn't been around women very much, only Riza and when even she starts acting like this, it is bound to upset him' Havoc spoke while still keeping his eyes completely focus on the ladies dance.

'Yes you are right… Women. That is what they are. Maybe they want attention… when someone wants your attention which women generally do they act up. Hmm, Breda go over and dance with them.'

Breda still had his mouth full and was in the middle of taking another bite of his sandwich. The appearance wasn't that of exactly a sex god.

'hmm maybe not. Falman go over and dance with Miss Sheska.'

Falman looked up at her Boss with a pleading look. He had no intention nor desire to dance, nor did he know how to.

'That is an order Falman.' smirked Mustang.

'May I request the reasoning to this Sir?' Falman spoke weakly in dread.

'You may, I want to know if they want attention, and we will know that if one of us gives them attention.'

'But surely sir, you are most likely the person they are trying to get to notice them, your Fuhrer and you are the one they all talk about, they all say that you are really good in the b-'

'In the what Falman?'

'Nothing sir' Falman flushed a bright pink colour.

'good now please carry out your order'

Falman made no more comments but hung his head and walked over towards the women dragging his feet as he went.

Mustang watched as he made his way through the chairs, every eye in the canteen was on him.

He approaches Sheska who was dancing with an unknown female officer. He spoke in a low tone that suggested he was nervous. The next thing he knew Falman was on the floor with Hawkeye and Armstrong standing over him. All the women staring at him with disgust in their eyes.

'Don't approach a female officer in an inappropriate way Falman you know that. It is part of the Fraternization Act.' Hawkeye spoke with a dangerous voice, her hand on her gun an even more dangerous sign.

Falman was looking around in shock and fear, he got up and ran out of the canteen.

Mustang followed he needed all the information, what had he said to Sheska to make the women act like that? Had he done something? Or was he just generally not liked?

He walked down the corridor and up the stairs and around the many bends it took before it took him to his office where he knew that Falman would be.

He opened the door and saw a shocked and sad Falman sitting in his chair at his desk, writing away and working like he always did. Even when he had been humiliated in front of everybody he continued to work. At that moment Mustang felt blessed with such a good team member.

'Well Falman, what happened? What did you say to make them act like that?'

Falman stopped writing and looked up at Mustang, he had a red mark on his face where it seems Sheska had slapped him.

'All I said was 'would you care to dance miss?' and held out my hand, I promise sir that is all I did.'

'hmm you were very helpful in this Falman, thank you I am sorry you got hurt,' he gestured to his face 'you will be given a bonus'.

'Yes Sir, thank you Sir' said Falman.

Mustang walked over to his desk and sat down and opened his newspaper and pretended to read. , 'So its not attention that they want, well not from Falman at least, so what do they want?' He thought for a long time and still came to no conclusion. Mustang had been given a puzzle, and he was going to solve it.

**yay! what did you think? review would be lovelyyyyyyy! thank you! i will write back to all and have a look at each profile. promise! and yeah cant wait for chapter 5 im thinking an argument of some sort? see you at chapter 5!! xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi! yesh i know its been a while and i know this is short but it will get longer but i needed this to explain how... well you'll see. _**

**_i dont own FMA._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

It was cold. She did not like the cold. It was even colder due to the stupid, ridiculous, idiotic, pathetic, pervert attracting mini skirt she was wearing. For the tenth time that day she cursed the Fuhrer.

'I am going to make him wish he wasn't born' she thought as she opened the door to the Fuhrer's office.

'Sir, you have paper work to do, things to sign, please will you take your head off the desk, you look ridiculous.' _hmm I'm one to talk._

'Hawkeye can't you see I'm thinking.'

'no' she was especially snappy this morning due to the meeting she had had last night with Olivier.

'_What do you mean we should shorten the mini skirt? Aren't they short enough?'_

'_No! we want to really tempt them, just to pull the carpet from under them.'_

'oh my god,' as she remembered again what she was going to have to do 'it is going to be even colder'. From this moment it was all Mustangs fault. His head was still on the desk. She took out her gun and was about to fire at him when she thought of something that would make him even more scared than that. What if the loyal dog (she knew that is what she was called), the only one that worked in this place, the one who kept Mustang signing things, what if she went a little bit… strange. A smile crept on to her face. She put her gun back in her holster and walked over to her Fuhrer and began to rub his back and cooing.

'shh its ok, I'm sure you will work it out, whatever it is that is making you think so hard… oh dear if only you could have stress relief, what usually relieves your stress…' she thought for a second, did she dare, oh yes she did, she was freezing '_Roy_' She said his name loaded with seduction and lust.

He froze and his muscles tensed. She snickered a little on the inside.

'Are you ok babe?' she whispered in his ear, 'still so tense' she started rubbing his shoulders in a continual motion. She heard a moan escape from him she started to out right laugh inside.

'Are you feeling better now… Fuhrer' again she loaded her voice with lust

'Much better thank you' he spoke in a weak voice.

'good' she moved her hands down the front of his body so she was hugging him from behind, she stopped just before his hips. They stayed like that for a long time and Riza felt herself start to chuckle.

'Is something funny Hawkeye?'

She had let herself slip she needed a cover up.

'No, and call me Riza, she squeezed her arms around him then started to pull her hands up his body so they were resting on his shoulders once more,

'but we need to do some work don't we Mr Fuhrer' she said close to his ear, his breath began to quicken. She loved the effect she could have on him and thought if she could push it a little bit further, she took a deep inward breath and kissed his cheek and walked away making sure to sway her hips as she went. She picked up some documents and lifted them, making sure to make it look like the most difficult thing in the world and dropped them with a heavy thud on his desk. She smiled and winked at him and swayed out of the room.

***

He had never been so scared in his life. Usually he would thrive under a women's touch and would easily flirt and successfully win her in a night. However, Hawkeye, she was different. She would never go all gooey and lovely duvie on him. He could rely on her for some sense. That was until a minute again when she called him 'Mr Fuhrer, Roy and Babe in the space of ten minutes. He was terrified.

'I should start signing these documents' he thought. But he could not keep his mind in the right place, he was still thinking about Hawkeye. She had asked him to call her Riza. _Riza! _Had she gone mad? And how she acted yesterday with Havoc. She had been infected too. She walked in with Olivier, it is them, they are the main ones.

***

She had to go and tell Olivier about what she just did. It was brilliant. With the Fuhrer under the thumb, the military would go into disarray and if she stopped working gradually it would be perfect. He would finally click and realise the problem.

She walked along the corridor towards the Major General's office and walked in.

'Major General! I think I have aided you a little.' she explained everything that had happened in great detail, although small, it was enough to get him thinking about her, and wanting her. She knew it and so did Olivier.

'Hawkeye you need to continue as you mean to go on, just little touches here and there and he will want you like no other. However you must not give in, this is for the female sex remember! Keep it light and little petting. Like he is your dog or something.'

There was a cough from the door way both Riza and Olivier looked around.

'Excuse me. I do believe I have just walked in something rather interesting, am I right in thinking you are planning this whole thing, it may not look like it but the men are extremely concerned about the way the women are behaving.'

Edward Elric was standing in the door way with his automail arm his hip looking like he had just hit the jackpot. His younger brother Alphonse was standing close behind him, a smile on his face.

'Shit'. said Olivier and she dived at the young men and dragged them into the office.

'can you keep an secret Elric brothers?' she said and a smile crept on to her face. 'you see I can see a way of you helping us? How do you feel about being surrounded by women in miniskirts for a short time?'

She had a plan and it was going to confuse the hell out of everyone.

**_Short right? sorry but yeah needed to show you how Elric brothers got involved. and you will see her plan soon. muhahahahahahahahaha. _**

**_oh and olivier is scaring me a lot right now._**

**_and Riza will realise why she had no problem running her hands all over Mustang. _**

**_next chapter will hopefully be up next week. but i have revision to do for an exam. so dont hate me if its not. blame the lecturer. i hoped you liked it. and please reviews would be LOVELY!!!!! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow this took longer than i expected, it also came out longer than i expected. but oh well im sure you dont mind. well here you are chapter 6! **

**disclaimer- dont own fullmetal alchemist... if i did chapter 104 would not be the way it is.**

_oh and this is dedicated to fantasysangel7._

Chapter 6

Fuhrer Mustang was getting annoyed and irritated… again. What was the meaning of his Lieutenant's actions yesterday, she had never acted like that before to him. Now his subordinates were lacking in their skills. All they were doing was watching Hawkeye; lustfully. She was attractive no doubt about it but the running of the military was on all of their shoulders. If they stopped working all would come to a halt. And that could not, under any circumstance happen. It didn't help that Hawkeye had taken to painting her nails rather than doing her work, it also didn't help that she was incredibly distracting with her long, blonde hair, her beautifully shaped legs, her big brown eyes that every now and again turned to him, her red, plump lips… that were probably very very soft…

'Damn it' He slammed his hand down on the desk, he was getting distracted once again, and all because he was staring at the usually very active Riza Hawkeye.

'Problem sir?' Those big brown eyes once again turned to him, and his insides melted. She stared, her eyes piercing into him, he was getting very warm all over. He felt his face go red and he just murmured 'nothing' and looked down. He just wanted to become part of the furniture, a chair, that way she may sit on hi-

'Stop it!' Mustang mentally slapped himself. Everything was becoming a sexual thought. He usually could control himself, he was finding that very difficult now.

'Are you sure there is nothing the matter sir? Would you like me to help you to relax?' She was standing up and walking towards him, he needed to get out, and quickly.

'no no its fine, I think I need to go for a walk, yes a walk, you carry on all of you.' he looked at everyone except his Lieutenant. He had stood up and was making a bee line for the door, when it opened just in front of him and in walked Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

'Shit' was all that Mustang thought, he was not going to get out of this, or maybe he would…

'I need to talk to you Mustang.'

No he was doomed.

'fine ok then Fullmetal what is it you want?'

He turned around and went and sat behind his desk and waited for the young man to start talking.

'Its about the last document you told me to look at again and sign I still didn't see anything wrong with it, and yet you still haven't passed it through? Why is that?'

'Ah your talking about the fraternization document… yes it got lost.'

'Lost?'

'yes lost.'

'Are you just a complete retard?'

'Fullmetal, watch your mouth!'

Hawkeye was walking towards them with a smile placed on her face, and the sickliest sweet voice came out of her mouth when she asked.

'Would you like something to drink Mr .Alchemist.' each of the words in his title was said at a slow pace. It was almost unbearable to watch or hear.

'Why Riza! How are you?'

Riza giggled.

'I'm very well, thank you… now what can I get you to drink?' again her voice was not her own, it was to the brim with girlish sickly sweetness.

'A cup of tea would be lovely' Edward said, his eyes roaming all over her body. Mustang was at a lose to why she was acting like that, when Falman had just asked to dance, he nearly got a bullet in the head, but when Edward bloody Elric talks to her she is all giggly… but then again she had been acting strange all day, and neither her nor Edward had tried to touch her yet…

'hmmm its like they are tempting us just to take it away…' Mustang thought. He then laughed out loud at the thought of it, 'why would they do that? They want the fraternization law gone as much as the rest of us do… however that is a point, only the women…'

'was something amusing Fuhrer?' said Riza looking at him intently.

'No Lieutenant.' Mustang looked at Hawkeye, he was still confused for the reason for her strange behaviour.

She gave him a funny look and walked away to go and get Edward his drink… she didn't even offer The Fuhrer one.

Edward Elric looked at Mustang and smiled smugly.

'What Fullmetal?'

'Nothing…' He was finding it hard to suppress his laughter. Mustang ignored this, he didn't need to speak to the little alchemist more than necessary.

'So apart from the first problem… is they anything else I can help you with?'

'Well actually there is… have you noticed that the females of the military have started acting a little strange?' he was looking deadly serious now, no humour, he looked genuinely worried.

'Well actually Ed I have' maybe he knew something, it was driving him mad, he didn't know if he could cope with Hawkeye the way she was anymore, he was in too deep.

She walked back in, she was swaying her hips lightly with a big mug with a steamy liquid inside, as Edward turned to look at her she giggled and lost her balance and spilt the drink all over Ed's lap, he jumped up and screamed. He was dancing around for a while because of the heat of the drink. Mustang sat back and laughed.

'Serves him right for being all smug' he thought to himself.

'WILL YOU LOT PLEASE DISAPPEAR SO I CAN TRY AND SORT THIS OUT!' he screamed. Mustang and his group didn't need telling twice. They quickly walked out of the room and Mustang could have swore he saw a smile creeping on to the his lieutenants face.

Edward took off his trousers with a sigh of relief, opening and looking inside the also wet boxers to if it was as bad as it felt. The tea had not damaged him much, it was just very red and sore.

The door opened and Lieutenant walked in with a huge grin on her face. Edward looked up at her with a murderous look.

'what was that for? The major General said NOTHING about spilling tea on me! And hot tea at that!'

'What! I need to be a clumsy, unreliable, stupid woman, that is what these mini skirts represent!'

'I understand your cause, really I do, but PLEASE do. Not. Pour. Tea. On. Me. Again. ESPECIALLY IN A PLACE THAT IS NEEDED TO PREFORM CERTAIN TASKS!'

Riza burst out laughing and threw a pair of spare trousers and boxers at him, she had not thought about the consequences of Edward Elric's love life when she improvised with the tea. She liked Winry as well. Oh well if she was just explain to her the problem, she would understand.

'Anyway, how did you get in here Lieutenant, the way Mustang was looking at you I'm surprised he let you in here with another male. Especially to give him clothes, you could be helping me into them for all her knows I am the full metal alchemist after all' Edward grinned, he was going to stir up some trouble if only to console himself.

'Aha you're a little young for me Ed, And what is that supposed to mean? about Mustang?' She gave Edward a dangerous look.

'Nothing… nothing, its just well you know his feelings towards you don't you?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

Edward smiled inwardly he knew he had struck a cord there.

'ok if you say so. So all the major general wants me to do is to act like I flirt with the women all the time, and can get away with it? So he gets so frustrated that he repeals the mini skirt law so I can't get away with doing what he wants to do… is that right?' he said as he was looking at the trousers and boxers in disgust.

'yep, that's it hopefully he will get the picture eventually and it will be way to much for him, or he will go crazy and try to come on to every single, female in the military, I want to see him try it on Olivia, it would be hilarious.'

Edward had zoned out a little by then and was staring at the trousers that Riza had given him, they were way to long.

'Who's are these?' he asked inwardly cursing the fact he lived in a big world. He was not short of course.

'they are a pair of the Fuhrer's old ones!'

'I GET MUSTANGS HAND ME DOWNS?! NO WAY I AM NOT PUTTING THESE ON' he shouted.

'Oh my life' Riza slapped face with the palm of her hand in aspiration.

'Could you not do that!'

'Do what?' she turned around to look at Edward as he threw the boxers and trouser at her.

'Act like your so much more mature than I am!'

'Well I am!' She threw the bundle of clothes back at him they hit him in the face.

'I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THEM!' Edward was still in pain, annoyed and in wet boxers. He wasn't happy.

'fine then, what do you want to wear? They isn't anything else!'

He looked at her and told her to turn around so he could put on the clothes. He was not happy about this at all. Mustang would never stop laughing at him when he saw that he had to role up the hems so he could walk with out the trousers dragging on the floor.

'maybe I will just put them in my boots' he said as he peeled off the wet boxers ready to put the new dry ones on.

'What did you say Ed?' Riza turned around to see him naked from the waist down, at that moment the door opened again and Miss Winry Rockbell walked in. She looked around and took in the scene, she had brought a sandwich box that she was now holding very tightly and was shaking ever so slightly. She was furious.

**I KNOW POOR ED GETTING BURNT IN A DIFFICULT PLACE! **

**I was going to torture mustang some more, but that im thinking next chapter!!!!!!!!! **

**hehehehehehehehehehehehe so what you think? you like? you dont? reviews pleaseeeeee!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Are you impressed that i have uploaded so quickly? me 2. lol well i hope you like it. i went on a made writing frenze! woooooo. i know it is longer. go me. enjoyyyyy :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any fullmetal characters, although i do own Alec Duff. much to my displeasure. also i own the plot too i suppose. meh._**

**_ENJOYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Chapter 7_**

'EDWARD ELRIC… WOULD YOU CARE TO ENLIGHTEN ME PLEASE' Winry gestured to the scene whilst digging inside her bag, Ed suspected a very large wrench was going to appear. He knew she was angry but he couldn't understand why? He was only getting changed. But then he took a step back from the situation and tried to look at it from her point of view. Her _boyfriend_(he still did not like the term) was standing in the middle of a room with his trousers down with a blonde, big busted, pretty female in a mini skirt. It certainly did not help that she had turned around at the moment that he was wearing nothing below the waist.

'Shit.' he muttered.

'And why would you say that? Caught you have I? hmm? Well if you didn't want me Ed you could have at least said' she was hysterical. And he saw the wrench, he didn't even try and duck, but turns out she wasn't aiming for his head. All of a sudden his groin was once again in excruciating pain. He crumpled on the floor and just lay there in silence. He wasn't guilty of anything, he knew that however if he told anybody about the mini skirt rebellion that the females of the military were planning then he wouldn't just be in pain. Olivia Armstrong would have kill him, strangle him, circumcise him, stab him and thrown him from the top of Briggs and then bring him back to life just so she could do it all over again. He was in so much trouble. He would be lucky to get out of this alive, and to have Winry would be a bonus.

Just as he had given up complete hope he heard the most amazing sound in the world.

'Winry!!! Please stop this! It is not what you think! Look at the situation again Winry!' Hawkeye gestured toward the wet clothes on the floor.

Winry looked at the scene again and started to turn very very red. She looked at Edward Elric, the great Fullmetal Alchemist lying crumpled on the floor. But then she started to feel angry again.

'Edward why did you back down so quickly? What have you been doing? What have you got yourself into?' Winry walked over to him to retrieve the wrench. She kneeled down next to him and stared at him until he looked up.

'I can't tell you Winry, I want to live!' she stared at him in confusion. Usually he was shouting left right and centre just to try and convince everybody that he wasn't small, but now he was just defeated. She looked at Riza in hope maybe she could explain.

'well he has a point about wanting to live, it was either comply with the Major General or she would have most likely stabbed him… I suggest that you go and talk to her with Edward, because I can't tell you the plan Winry, I have swore not to tell. But when you know Winry, you will understand.'

In Winry's ears this sounded like a condescending preach and she was not appreciating it in the slightest. She gave a death stare to Riza, understood and left right away.

Ed looked up at Winry and smiled in hope that it would at least some of a mends with her.

'Winry, I'm sorry.' despite her anger and her want to dislike Edward right then she couldn't help but smile back. She helped him up and threw the trousers that had been abandoned on the floor for him to put on. She wanted to find out what was happening in the military. All she knew was that the females were acting strangely.

'Come on Ed, I think we need to go and visit the Major General.' He stood up straight and winced in pain, he would not be in proper working action for some time. She was already at the door he walked over and tried to take her hand.

'no Ed, I'm still angry' she snatched it away. He was not getting any affection until she knew the whole truth. He walked out of the door behind Winry cursing Mustang and his stupid law under his breath.

****

When Riza had walked out of the door to see nobody she instantly started to worry about where the rest o the team were. She knew that they wouldn't go into the canteen, not after the incident with Falman. She walked around the corridors for a while until she found herself outside research rooms. She looked around and still nobody was around. She started to feel on edge and realised that for once she hadn't got her hand gun.

'damn mini skirt' she said under her breath.

'I quite like it' said a male voice.

'Who is there?' she looked around and still there was nobody.

'A friend.'

'if you are a friend then why are you not coming out of your little hiding place' She was feeling less brave than she felt, she felt a little alone and very vulnerable with out the gun. She still had the hand to hand combat if she needed it, but how long had it been since she had had to use that? She didn't remember.

In the corner of her eye she saw movement, she spun round to see an unknown officer.

'excuse me do I know you?'

'no, but you will, you central girls, whoa, with your little skirts' he looked her up and down and she got the distinct impression he was mentally undressing her. She felt sick.

He started to walk towards her, she took in his appearance, dark hair, tall but thin, gangly even, glasses, and broken teeth. He couldn't be from the north, he wouldn't have survived it, the south maybe? Or the west?. Defiantly not the east. She would have known him and he wouldn't have dared approach her, her Colonel, Fuhrer even, would have made sure of that and her reputation was nothing to scoff at. She stood her ground and ground out one sentence.

'I suggest that you come no closer soldier'

He didn't even hesitate. 'And what are you going to do about it lovely? How are you going to stop me? I would love to see you try, you have no weapon.'

He had noticed her obvious disadvantage, she felt like she was about two inches tall the way he was leering over her. She hadn't realised that she had been stepping back away from him until she hit the wall behind. His arms came up and rested on either side of her head blocking her way out.

'Knee to the bollocks should do it' she thought to herself.

She lifted her knee with one swift movement she made contact, however he did not release her, instead he sneered at her in a wolfish manner, she looked down and saw his hand clasped over her knee, she looked up at him, he was clearly stronger than she expected. She was used to being 'the Hawkeye'. Watching over others not being in hand to hand combat. From a distance was her speciality, this was not from a distance, this was far to close for her liking. She was scared, very scared. She wanted someone to come and save her…

But then she realised she was a lieutenant, she was good with a pistol, shot gun and rifle, she was one of the people the Fuhrer trusted with his back, 'one of the only' she corrected her self. She was not a wimpy, pathetic, stupid, horrifically naïve girl. She was Woman. And a soldier. And she was not going to be pushed around by this weak impression of a rake. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. His hand was still clinging to her leg, however she still had both of her hands and one leg free. She leaned closer to him and breathed in deeply, her eyes closed and licking her lips. He was leaning in too.

'How stupid' she thought ' can he get, like I would' and with that thought she brought her fist up so quickly that he saw nothing coming, when she smacked him square in the mouth. He staggered back and glared at her, she walked towards him and stopped in front of him and brought up her leg so it hit him right between the legs. He howled in pain. If looks could kill she would have been dead. She started to walk away when she felt something pull her back by the hair, it didn't take a genius to work out who it was.

And so she screamed as loud as she could, spun around and slammed her fist into his left eye socket. He stumbled back clutching his eye.

'Lieutenant do you care to explain to me why this officer is staggering around looking like he has been beaten up?' She turned around to see Fuhrer Roy Mustang standing in front of her with Havoc, and Breda standing behind looking bewildered and (this pleased her) a little impressed.

'He broke the law Sir' she said as she stood to attention.

'which one Lieutenant?' he looked furious.

'The fraternization law Sir' she watched the colour from his face drain, she looked at Havoc and Breda and saw that they had changed colour.

'Right… Lieutenant you are dismissed.'

'with all due respect Sir I would rather stay' she moved to stand behind him and noticed that his back was shaking.

'So Soldier, Name! Rank! Explanation!' He shouted.

The Soldier looked at his Fuhrer and it took him a while before that it meant that he should be saluting right now and shouting his name and rank right back at him, but he was just to humiliated. He stood up straight (with great difficulty) lifted his hand to his forehead and saluted.

'Alec Duff! Sir! Rank: Sergeant!'

'And your reasoning for your actions?!'

'I have no reasoning Fuhrer!'

'Right then so you realise that you have not defended yourself so I am at perfect liberty to dismiss you from the military.'

'Yes Sir!'

'Good. Now leave these premises right now and do not let me see you again!'

'Yes Sir! May I say one thing before I leave Sir?'

'I suppose'

'You are a prick!'

That was the last straw the Fuhrer lunged himself Alec and pelted him in the face until Havoc and Breda was able to pull him off the Sergeant.

He knew he had hit a nerve by the way he was reacting to his little come on to the pretty lady but he had no idea the gravity of his actions until he felt his fists come into contact with his face over and over again. He was sure that the other two waited for a while before pulling the Fuhrer off him.

He pushed himself up and looked at the Fuhrer, he didn't look at all like he had just been beating the crap out of someone, actually he was very calmly pulling one some white gloves that had red circles on them.

'I suggest you run very quickly away' the taller of the two men said to him, he didn't understand, but he didn't think twice about taking the advice.

He ran as fast as he could out of the building. As he was nearly at the entrance gate he slowed down a little thinking he was safe. He turned around to see the Fuhrer standing on the steps outside the main door, his hand extended towards him, his finger and thumb close together. As he walked out of the gate and it closed behind him, his back became very warm, out of nowhere a fire had appeared. He ran, and he kept on running.

**_RIZA HAWKEYE KICKED ASS!_**

**_AS DID MUSTANG_**

**_ALEC IS A TOSSER_**

**_hope you like_**

**_reviews would be lovely._**

**_thank youuuuu :D xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N i am not particularly proud of this one... but still enjoy it.**

**btw i do not own any fullmetal alchemist stuff. **

Never in his life had he reacted so rashly when Riza Hawkeye was concerned. He didn't understand the reason he felt the fire that ran through his blood surge up. He didn't understand why all he had wanted to do was smash the man to pieces. He didn't understand why he leapt at him rather than put on his gloves. He had no idea the reason for any of this… or so he kept telling himself.

Roy Mustang praised himself on being a womaniser, he liked what he did, and he had achieved his dream. He was Fuhrer and he had brought all of his colleagues through with him. He had murdered countless people because it was his orders, He had been stabbed, He had gone blind, He had been told the whole country had died, and he had been shoved through the gate by force. It was a miracle that he was alive, and in complete working order. He had scars but women told him they showed he was a manly man with hidden depths. He liked that.

However right now at this moment in time, none of it mattered. Somebody, he couldn't even remember his name, something thought it was ok to touch Riza Hawkeye in that manner. He broke the law. Nobody was allowed to touch Riza Hawkeye in that manner, it was written in the Fraternization document. He had seen it.

It said 'As a military of mixed sexes, one sex must not interact in an inappropriate manner towards the other.'

'Wait no, that cant be right! I'm sure there was something about Hawkeye in particular.' Mustang was mumbling under his breath as he still stood on the steps outside the main door.

'There must be something about Hawkeye in what Sir?' Havoc had walked up behind the Fuhrer.

'In the fraternization document… you know the law? They said something about Hawkeye in particular I'm sure it did' Mustang said this with such seriousness, Havoc was sure he was not joking.

'Sir, there was no particular female officer mentioned in the document, they wouldn't have been, it was created before Hawkeye's time too, so she couldn't be in it' he corrected the Fuhrer smiling to himself, so he had finally caught on. Well a little bit anyway.

'So she couldn't have been mentioned?' Mustang said lightly gulping.

'No Sir, could you think of any other reason why you may have reacted so rashly towards that soldier?' Clearly he was going to need a bit of prompting, he had seen him staring at the Lieutenant all day and fighting with himself. He didn't understand how he could have had these fights and yet be completely oblivious to it all.

'no I can't I mean she is pretty and I like her, and she looks great in a mini skirt, but she scares the hell out of me at the moment, one minute she is all girly the next she is beating a man to a pulp.

'Sorry Sir, you have lost me? Something to do with all of what?'

'The way the women are acting! Surely you have noticed?'

'Oh that yeah I noticed, I thought you would have worked it out by now Sir.'

'Havoc are you telling me that you have known what has been going on here since the beginning and you haven't told me?'

'Well not since the beginning sir…' Mustang could tell Havoc was enjoying this.

'Well… tell me then! What is going on?!'

'Ok fine. They are all flirty and stuff right? But they lash out if you so much as touch them, even by accident, they start spouting stuff from the fraternization act, which to be honest has always been more of guidelines. They are like teasing us aren't they? All the men I mean… so I think it has something to do with that. And its ever since the change of uniform.'

'Ever since the change of uniform… the mini skirts!' Mustang wanted to kick himself, how could he have over looked such a small detail, wait no he knew how, the women they have been keeping him occupied for weeks with all there strange behaviour and they had made it even more difficult to work because they did none themselves. Now it was time to start thinking rationally to get ahead of them, because they were planning something, they have planned something and they are carrying it out as he thought so he looked at the facts.

They were acting life Stepford Wives: only true to their own husband and filing their nails and baking. Except the women didn't do any of that in at work. They had no husbands, so they were true to themselves, they didn't bake but they sure made a lot of cups of tea, they danced in the canteen to draw attention to themselves, they were cute and female like and they DID file their nails. Even Olivier Armstrong… Olivier Armstrong. What was it? She was behind it and she seemed to be the ring leader in the canteen incident, although Hawkeye was rather active there too…

'Havoc, have you ever thought that maybe Hawkeye and the Major General are working together?' Mustang was just brainstorming aloud.

'Sir if that is the case, we are all in trouble.'

'look into it' he turned slightly to face Havoc.

'Way ahead of you Sir' Havoc smirked.

***

Riza Hawkeye stood by Olivier Armstrong's office door. She knocked and waited. A faint 'come in' came from inside. She opened the door and stepped in.

'Hello Riza, how can I help? What happened?' Olivier looked at Riza's face. She looked awful.

'It was nothing, I took care of it' said Riza sternly clearly she did not want to talk about it. 'what I am here to say is that the men are getting out of control.'

Olivier did not ask how she knew this she had no need to ask, clearly something had happened to make Riza think like this and she had grown to trust Riza's judgment.

'Really? I haven't noticed Riza, they seem fine to me, they are being their superior selves and working away like the manly soldiers they are'

'manly soldiers? What are you-' She stared at the Major General for a long time trying to analysis the situation, then it clicked. Her plan had worked. All she had to do was play along.

'I suppose I understand you, but they are just getting out of control with the amount of work they do. They never pay attention to us, well the Elrics do… but that is only two men.'

'Awww I love the Elric Brothers, they are so cute. They are the only ones I trust right now… out of the men I mean'

'Yeah I think the all of the female population in the military agree.'

'So Riza darling, is that all you came to talk to me about? The fact you feel the men aren't paying you any attention? Or was they something more'

'Yeah Olivier, they was. Care to go for a walk, I feel a little claustrophobic in here, its so warm.'

Olivier stood up and gestured to the door for Riza to walk with her and out of the door. And somewhere above the major generals ceiling they was a very warm and very happy young man with a fair amount of bugging equipment surrounding him. He got out her mobile phone and dialled a number.

'Yeah Lieutenant Havoc, its Fuery. I've got something very interesting for you to hear.'

**well what you think i love to hear your thoughts!!!!! :D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! yes i know it has been far to long, but i came to such a block i had no idea what to do but thanks to chapter 105 (raw) it was unlocked!!!! good times!**

**so yeah its not too long because it seemed like a really nice way to finish the chapter. But now i kinda know where im going again so its all good you wont have to wait to long anymore. **

**I dont own any fullmetal alchemist stuffage. **

**hope you like it.**

**happy reading!**

**Alicia**

**X**

Chapter 9

They walked out of the Major Generals office and walked towards the canteen, where they knew the Elrics would be.

'Care to explain what all that was about Major General?'

'They was somebody listening to our conversation, now they think they have the reason for our 'strange' behaviour,' as she spoke a small smile crept on to her face, she knew she was winning.

'Do you realise that you have put the Elrics in a very difficult position with the rest of the Military?' Riza thought about how Winry had reacted earlier on.

'Its fine, now that Miss Winry knows they can be free to enjoy all the attention, every female in this military knows their orders.'

The walked through the doors of the canteen and headed straight for the Elric brothers who were hunched over in their seats talking quietly together.

'OH ELRICS, I DO LOVE YOU!' The Major General gushed out'

Riza was starting to feel a little sick when things like this happened. But following orders were following orders.

'And why is that Major General?' Al turned around and gave a smile that a sixteen year old should not be able to do, even Ed looked shocked.

'Well my darlings, your story is so inspiring, it took years for you to get your bodies back, and everything you had to endure, how on earth did you do it? I mean Al, you couldn't sleep! Or eat?! I really don't know how you stayed sane.'

Al looked at her and then quickly smiled, if he was going to do this he was going to do it well.

'You are so right, Major General, I wanted to taste so many things, I wanted to drink so many things, I wanted to _feel_ so many things, but I couldn't, it was like a living hell, but what kept me going was my older brother, although small in size, he has such a big heart.'

Warning bells sounded in Riza's head.

'What do you mean small in size Al?' Ed was shaking slightly.

'Well Ed, you were really quite Sm-'

'Don't you dare.'

'It doesn't matter.' Al looked sheepish and slightly scared, Ed was still his older brother and would still flatten him.

It continued like this for an hour or so over their break, Olivier would gush over them, they would have little fights for entertainment, Riza spoke very little, but she didn't really need to, gradually many more female officers arrived and did her job for her. She had no need to continue talking gibberish. More and more male officers tried to talk to the females but they ignored them in a very cold manner. Riza was starting to feel sorry for the male officers, it was Mustangs fault not theirs and they were generally just trying to talk to the women now, no flirting at all. She was going to try and persuade Olivier to calm it a little. But would that get what they all wanted? In mid thought she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Havoc staring at her.

'The Fuhrer wants to talk to you,' he said in a stern voice.

She nodded and followed Havoc out of the canteen. She stayed quiet for the walk to his office, not wanting to make things worse. She felt she was in trouble. Was the reason too stupid? Had they seen through the fake giggles? Had they worked it out? She really hoped not.

Havoc opened the door and walked in she followed and was greeted by one of the weirdest and yet kind of attractive sights ever.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was lifting weights with no shirt on.

One thought passed through her head.

'Shit'.

He felt slightly satisfied with her reaction.

Well not slightly, 'very' was closer to the mark.

He was so happy that in this last hour he had worked everything out. The Mini skirts plus the girlish actions, plus the defending of ones sex plus them saying the men not noticing them and the even using the word 'manly'.

When he sat and listened to the tape that Fuery had recorded, everything began to slip into place.

No wonder the two strongest women in the military were in charge, and even thinking back to Hawkeye's first reaction it was clear. Because of how he had 'stereotyped' them they were acting up their stereotype and not letting the men anywhere near them. Like Havoc had said, they were torturing them. And as for how they acted with the Elrics who were too young for all of them, it was just torturing them more. The truth was he had no intention of stereotyping the women, in fact, he just wanted to see them in miniskirts. That was the primary reason behind it. But now things had gotten too serious. Because of the how tortured the men were, things were getting out of hand. The women couldn't carry things to defend themselves, because they hadn't been working out they had gotten weaker. The situation with Hawkeye was enough to tell him that. He would repeal the act and he had a funny feeling the fraternization document would mysteriously appear again if he did that.

However, this did not mean that the men of the military, who were so miserable and annoyed couldn't get their revenge on the women. He would repeal the mini skirt law, and the fraternization document would be on his desk again, and then it would mysteriously disappear.

And then the men would start their attack.

Maybe Major General Olivier Armstrong wasn't winning quite so well as she firsth thought.

**it makes me happy that Mustang and the men are going to get there own back, i have a really bad feeling that it isnt going to work out like that though.**

**tell me what you think! **

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! YES! i know quick eh? I couldnt help myself. I had to know what was going to happen. so i wrote more. i hope you like it.**

**i dont own any fullmetal characters or places. **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 10

'Sir, Your… um… lifting weights, I didn't realise that you worked out at work.' Hawkeye spoke in a voice that was not her own. She felt funny, she very conscious of herself and her surroundings and she had also noticed that Havoc had disappeared.

'Ah Hawkeye, wonderful, I'm glad you're here, I need you to take this document over to the Major General, I am presuming it has been what you have been all wanting?' He put down the weight, and it landed with a definite thud, which made Hawkeye jump. He stood up and as stood Hawkeye couldn't help shamelessly staring at the Fuhrer's torso. It was scarred and battered and yet it was in perfect shape, it moved beautifully, it was tanned, there was not a hair and so it was silky smooth and yet she knew it was rock hard. She didn't know how she knew but she knew. Her eyes moved up towards his arms and face, he was talking but she had no idea what he was staying, all he could think about was the fact she wanted him to flex his arm muscle.

'Hawkeye… are you listening?'

She snapped back to reality and nodded her head, he was stood with a document held out towards her, obviously he wanted her to take it. She stepped forward and took the document and made a quick escape out of the room before she could make more of a fool of herself. When she was outside, she could think straight, or so she thought. She walked along the corridor and was making a turning when she walked into something very hard. She took a step back and looked up and saw an officer she had never seen in her life. He had dark spiky hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a black tank top that was stretched over his body and the standard blue military trousers. Riza then did a double take. The young man put glasses on and her mouth fell open, Kain Fuery was standing in front of her. A smirk appeared on his lips.

'you ok Lieutenant?'

'Yes Fuery, I will be leaving now. I need to deliver a document.'

She started to walk away when Fuery called after her.

'Is that the Mini Skirt law by any chance Lieutenant?'

She stopped dead.

'Yes as a matter of fact it is,'

'oh good, we don't want the women to become to lax now do we? I reckon now that you have got what you wanted it will be back to work, hopefully there will be no more distractions for you. I mean when you walk around with the skirts on its like you become a different race of people, all most scary really.'

'Yes I suppose it was'

'Yes it was so distracting for all of us… I wonder how we all coped?'

'I wonder indeed.'

'Yes. Do wonder…' And with that Fuery walked away.

Riza stood for a while, the conversation that had just passed wasn't in anyway threatening to her, and she had made no threatening comments however she felt like she had just argued with Fuery. 'yes do wonder' What did that mean?

She continued to walk and think about this and as she got to the door it all clicked into place, that is if she was right. And if she was, they were now in a war, and in trouble especially if she couldn't do her part to infuriate Mustang, she couldn't even really talk when she was with him a minute ago. How was she meant to drive him crazy when the thought of him with her drove her insane. It hadn't earlier, when she was having to flirt with him, it was her job, it was just Mustang, her boss. But now, after she has seen him like that, it has opened something within her. She was at the Major General's door she knocked, she waited, she walked in.

'Yes Hawkeye?' The Major General spun around in her chair.

'I have the mini skirt law here, it had been repealed.' said Hawkeye in a monotone voice.

'What?! Brilliant! isn't it what we wanted? Why aren't you more happy about this?' the Major General looked concerned.

'Because I don't think it is over, Olivier, look out of your window.'

Riza only had a hunch about this but she was pretty sure this hunch was right, it was three o'clock, the men had work out. She's bet anything that today they happened to pick the ground that was right next to Olivier Armstrong's window.

And she was right.

'Why are they working out outside my window?' Her voice was strained. Riza walked over to look outside also, Havoc, Falman and Brock along with numerous others were outside, all topless, all either skipping, running the track, or doing stretches. Riza looked at Olivier and noticed she was looking in one particular direction… towards Havoc. She looked over towards him, she understood why Olivier Armstrong was staring at him, she understood completely. He was a beautiful thing to stare at.

'Ah Damn it, I think they caught on the strategy we used, and I don't think they were too happy about it and so now…'

'And so now they are getting they own back.'

'yes,' sighed Riza.

'Do they expect us to take it lying down?'

I think they expect us to take it quietly because we got the mini skirt law repealed,'

'Let me have a look at the document.' she turned away from the window turned to her desk.

Riza handed her the document and watched as a small smile crept over her face.

'What? What is making you look like that?'

'Well it seems that Mustang got worried with about discrimination laws and made it so females had to wear the uniform however they could choose which type they could wear.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that… although we have won this battle we have no way near won the war, they want to fight dirty lets give them dirty. Hawkeye Assembly the women and tell them they have to come to the Armstrong manor tonight, we need to work out a strategy for this one, it defiantly isn't as simple, we are at a disadvantage, we can also be distracted. I take it the fraternization document is still hidden?'

'Yes, I think the Fuhrer expects it back.'

'Well he will have to wait a little longer for that, we all will,' she sounded a little defeated.

'What do you mean we all will have to wait?'

'Olivier looked at Hawkeye sharply, as if she was daring her to ask that question again.

So what do you think? happy? sad? angry? scared? lol I dont know. hehe. hoped you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Right here is chapter 11. and they is a little bit of swearing so please dont be offended. this chapter was created with the help of my lovely friend Juliaaa! and alochol. I hope you like it.**

**I dont own and fullmetal alchemist creations.**

**happy reading.**

Chapter 11

A week had passed and she couldn't believe that this little war was still going on, she couldn't believe that she was still on the opposite side to her Fuhrer and most of all she couldn't believe that she was still wearing a fucking mini skirt. She was sick of this war and sick of the mini skirts.

She was just generally irritable. So when Lieutenant Havoc's smug face came around the corner with his chest puffed out with no shirt on, she was ready to groan in frustration. However she kept her mouth closed she didn't want him misunderstanding.

'Good Morning Havoc' she said sweetly. It was sickeningly sweet.

'Isn't it?' She has noticed that all her friends were now not on very good terms with her. It really had turned into a war. This made her sad. Every time she had tried to talk to either Fuery, Falman, Breda or Havoc, she was met with cold indifference. She couldn't help be a little hurt. Surely there understood her reasons. Also it wasn't just her that things were getting to, Olivier had lost all of her love for the fight and Rebecca had turned into a recluse. In Short, every single woman was in a depressing mess. She was the only one that was really keeping to her role, of the sickly sweet princess, regardless of how she felt.

Although hating this ridiculous war, it needed to be ended and the ones that started it must end it. That meant, herself and Olivier. Well that was going to be fun trying to persuade Olivier to take part. Then she realised who was standing in front of her still.

'Lieutenant Havoc, I was wondering if you could take sometime out of your oh so busy schedule to come and help me.'

'Well I don't know-'

'Oh I insist.' A fake smile was attached to her face.

'Well what do you need help with?' She knew that Havoc still saw her as superior to himself so really he had to obey her, shirt or not.

'I need you to help me rearrange the Major General's office, she has been moaning for ages that she doesn't like the way it is set out.'

This was a blatant lie, however when Olivier was going to complain Havoc would walk in and she would say nothing to stop him getting sweaty in her presence. She liked the fact she knew the 'Ice Queen, the great wall of Briggs' could be melted slightly. And she wasn't the only person that knew this. Many of the other women had observed Olivier staring shamelessly at the Lieutenant. They had never said anything to her, due their attachment to their lives.

What Riza had not been expecting was Havoc to blush at the mention of the Major General.

'Well I suppose I could lend you my services for a short time'. He looked down and shuffled him feet. It was one of the cutest things that she had ever seen Havoc do.

'Ok then, lets go.' She turned to walk away and watched as Havoc followed. This war was going to be over soon enough it seemed. When the lines get blurred they isn't much that Mustang could do.

She never thought she would be playing match maker.

The walked down the corridor in silence, it was better not to talk, they were still on different sides and she didn't feel very close to Havoc anymore, after the first attack by the women, she hadn't really spoken to Havoc as herself. Only as her annoying alter-ego.

When she got to the office she had already planned what she was going to say as she walked in.

She knocked the door and waited for the command to open the door. As she walked in she spoke before Olivier could say anything.

'Olivier darling, the Lieutenant and kindly agreed to offer us his services to rearrange your office, I know you have been moaning about it for a while now so I took the liberty of asking Lieutenant Havoc here. Hope you don't mind? I mean we couldn't do it ourselves, being the weak, little, insignificant women that we are.' She smirked at Olivier who then understood how this was beneficial to the war. The weak little women getting the big strong man to do there bidding. Attack two. Started.

'Riza dear, yes that would be lovely Lieutenant Havoc, I would love to be able to do it myself but I just can't move these great big desks without breaking a nail.'

Havoc's face dropped with horror. It dawned on him what he had agreed to do and how he had been trapped.

Riza looked at Olivier who looked like she had her fight back, and said

'Right, if that is all, I will leave you two to it? Yes? Good!' She turned and walked out hearing the sputters of protest and ignoring them.

***

The next day, she walked into the main building again and headed straight for the Fuhrer's office. She had got a very angry phone call from him. He was in no mood to be kept waiting. It was something about interfering and causing people to break a vital law. She knew exactly what had happened, and she was very pleased, it was the beginning of the end.

She opened the door and walked straight into his office, making sure to sway her hips as she walked towards his desk. He was sat behind it with a black tank top on that showed off his muscles in a most flattering way. Riza gulped, she still hadn't gotten used to this new less dressed Roy Mustang. She hadn't gotten used to it but didn't mean she didn't like it. However now was not the right time, she needed to focused on her argument not how his arms looked beautiful bare, how the scars showed the strength he has exercised, how when he breathed in and out his shoulders moved ever so slightly. No now was not the right time to think about that at all.

'You called Sir?' she said in a breathy tone, if this was going to happen every time she saw him, she was going to have to resign.

'Yes I suppose I did… what the hell were you thinking? You knew that Havoc had a soft spot for the Major General!'

'_Sir _I have no idea what you are talking about?'

'Yes you do Hawkeye! You left them in a room together and with the current situation it is no wonder…'

'CURRENT SITUATION! What are you talking about now? Oh wait are we talking about all this fuss over the women wearing mini skirts? Or are we talking about all the men walking around half naked and just blatantly ignoring all the women, even though they WERE friends, because we rebelled against your ridiculous, retarded, absolutely completely pathetic annoyance of a law! _Sir' _She was fuming, she couldn't believe that he was putting the blame on her.

'Seriously Hawkeye, that law was for the women-'

'For the women! Are you kidding me?! You still think you can lie about this? You have caused more damage than good, Fuery won't even talk to me anymore, same goes for Breda, Falman and Havoc!' She was shaking and she could feel all the hurt and stress of the past month spilling out of her mouth.

'Oh and when you were dancing around the canteen, with the Major General, not doing any of your work and generally being a completely different person to who you actually are, don't you think we were hurt? We had no idea what we had done.'

'You lack of observance astounds me! It was like all the men could do was stare at the women because of those FUCKING MINI SKIRTS! I WAS NEARLY-'

She stopped talking she didn't want to remind herself of that man. She took a deep breath and started again.

'You caused this, you need to fix it.'

'fix what? You think we are finished paying you back?'

'You better be Mustang or a swear on all that is holy you will regret it.'

'I've noticed you have dropped formalities…'

'Why should I keep them?'

'I'm still your Fuhrer,'

'Just about.'

She turned to walk out of the room as her hand is on the door knob Mustangs voice is close behind her.

'I don't think it's the business of the military that is bothering you… I think it is something… else,'

She turned to face him.

'And what would that be?'

They stared at each other, Mustang was very close to her, too close in her opinion, she started stepping back. He started stepping forward, her back hit the door.

She looked at his face. She looked at his lips, a thin line stretched in a neutral expression. She looked at his eyes. Dark and intense. She stayed fixed on his eyes, they told her everything that she needed to know. She knew what was about to happen and she knew it would blur the line that had been drawn a long time ago.

Her heart was beating so quickly, she could barely catch her breath, he was even closer now, she could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers was. She still didn't understand why she wanted this, all she knew was that she did.

He touched her chin with his fingers and turned it towards him, slowly he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It was gentle and slightly reserved at first, it was unknown territory for both of them. It was guarded and slow. But gradually they got caught up in each other. Riza's hands started to roam the hard body that had now begun to press up against her. She moved them up and down his arms and chest and stopping around his neck. She had been wanting to touch him like that since the weight lifting incident. One of his hands was around her waist supporting her by holding her lower back, where as his free hand pulled out her hair. He threw the clip on to the floor and entangled his hand in her now free hair. She felt like every piece of anger and stress was being put into this kiss, she didn't want to feel or think about the consequences of what this kiss would do her relationship with Mustang. Instead of thinking she deepened the kiss herself and he complied with a moan.

**

* * *

**So what did you think? i hope you liked it, i was a little worried about this one. but tell me your thoughts.

:D


	12. Chapter 12

**right, yes so sorry about the wait :S i have been rather busy and I didn't really know where I was going with it. So it wasn't until I enlisted the help of fantasysangel7 that I even had an idea of how it was going to go. But I hope you like this. so enjoy and I don't own any Fullmetal Alchemist creations, only the story line. **

Chapter 12

She was walking through the main doors of Central in a fast pace. She wanted to see her boyfriend. She had brought him lunch and everything. She couldn't wait to see him. Despite the fact he hated his uniform… she slightly loved it. She was so happy. She walked up to the entrance desk and an unknown officer who looked deeply depressed was sitting behind the desk.

'Name please' she said in a monotone voice.

'Winry Rockbell to see Edward Elric' She said in a happy tone, completely oblivious to the dark, doom and gloom surrounding her.

'Ok, he is on the third floor room 503.' She still had a depressive look. Winry still didn't notice. 'next please'.

Winry walked through the numerous corridors and up two flights of stairs, and again down another corridor. She got to his office. Opening the door she found it empty.

'Must be off doing some sort of task the Fuhrer has set him,' she thought. She had two choices either wait or start trying doors. Trying doors seemed more fun as long as she kept a good idea of where she was going and where she had been. Putting down her coat, and bag behind Ed's desk she walked out of the door and walked along the corridor. Walking around she saw a door that was slightly ajar she poked her head in a saw a sight that confused and scared her at the same time.

Olivier Armstrong with red eyes and a bottle of whiskey next to her was glaring at the sheets of paper on her desk, Winry realised the place had been moved around slightly since she had been in there last. She didn't make her presence known, the Major General was scary enough on a good day. Today she looked positively livid. As she was about to close the door, she heard a groan and a thick thud. Winry looked in again, Olivier Armstrong had curled her legs up to her body and had her head in her knees.

'This is such a stupid mess! Even if I was to get rid of the fraternization law now, and sign the document to abolish it, it wouldn't make any difference. THE MEN HATE US!'

She slurred.

So the plan hadn't been going well, it seems that things needed to be sorted out.

'And now I broke the law, the Lieutenant too…! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!'

The Lieutenant? Which one?

'Why did I have to do this? I could have a boyfriend.'

'Olivier Armstrong with a boyfriend? She must be drunk.'

'Ah. Right will leave her too it, she may be even more dangerous when drunk.'

Winry closed the door quietly and walked along to the next door that was also slightly ajar, again poking her head in and not making her presence known, she saw another strange sight.

'That is defiantly not Edward.' She thought as she saw Fuery and Falman having a drinking contest on the desk.

'And what happened to Fuery?! He is big? What happened to this place.'

She closed that door as quietly as would allow again and walked along to the last but one door on the corridor. She opened it quietly again and peeked inside.

'Slightly like Ed, but not, his little brother. Lifting weights. With out a shirt on. While Lieutenant Havoc supervised. And cheered him on.' She walked in this time. Sick of door trying. And confused, very very confused.

'Alphonse, where is Ed?'

'Hey Winry, no idea, not come to see me then?'

She laughed, ' no afraid not Al,'

'Do I get a hug anyway?'

'no your all sweaty.'

'Bad times Al,' sniggered Lieutenant Havoc.

Just as she was about to walk away to continue looking for Ed, she realised that Havoc was a Lieutenant, maybe he knew about this law breaking lieutenant.

'Hey Lieutenant, I was wondering do you know anything about Olivier Armstrong breaking a law?'

Havoc coloured heavily, he turned the colour of a tomato.

'You know something don't you?' Winry said through a smirk.

'Well… I..'

'Yes you do! What do you know? What has happened to military?'

'Winry, I could tell you that,' piped up Al. 'I may as well start from the beginning. Right so the Fuhrer passed the mini skirt law, that stated all female officers would be required to wear mini skirts; for obvious reasons the ladies were not too pleased about this, and Hawkeye and the Major General headed this mini army of angry women to make the men _see the errors of their ways_. The way they did this was to act all flirty and weird and quite scary in the Major General's case, so to make the men think they stood and chance, and then they would turn around completely and throw the fraternization law in their faces. But then they used me and Ed to make us seem like we could get somewhere, that didn't last long because, 'it wasn't fair on us'. What they thought the Mini skirt law stood for was the inferiority of women, however my opinion is that men like to see women in mini skirts. But then Hawkeye was attacked and the Fuhrer realised it was because of the mini skirts that he had made her vulnerable. Then he and Lieutenant Havoc here realised what the ladies were doing and trying to tell them and they also weren't to happy about it and so retaliated to the females officers by still making them wear mini skirts but basically cutting them off to the male social network. Also they started walking around half naked and being 'real men' hence why I am currently sitting here working out. So in conclusion the men hate the women, the women feel like shit and both of the laws, fraternization and mini skirt are still in place, because Armstrong is refusing to let up on the mini skirt law and the fraternization one has disappeared, what makes it even funnier and more confusing is that Lieutenant Havoc here, decided to break the Fraternization law yesterday and Mustang blamed Hawkeye not the two people which of course is Lieutenant Havoc and the Major General Armstrong. So we have Romeo and Juliet that can't be together because Juliet is still too stubborn to let up and our dear Fuhrer is angry with the wrong person. Basically Winry. it's a mess.'

Winry stared at Al, and then looked at the very very red Lieutenant Havoc. As she thought about it, she started to find it funny. They were all to stubborn for their own good. In fact, she found it hilarious. She started to laugh as the Lieutenant and Al stared at her in disbelief.

'How can you find this funny Winry?' Al looked shocked and taken aback.

'Well, if you think about it, it's a battle of the sexes, gone horribly wrong, and the metaphor of Romeo and Juliet was just priceless! Gosh I can't believe the Military has got this much into a mess, we had less difficulty with the Homunculi!' Winry was now laughing so hard she was clutching her sides and bending over her stomach. When she was first told of this she thought it was some harmless fun and that the men would get it and back down and Mustang would get rid of the law and then the Fraternization stuff would be scraped and then all the forbidden love would be allowed within reason. But no. The men had to screw it up didn't they. Although her sex wasn't completely innocent. She needed to talk to Riza Hawkeye or Olivier Armstrong… Hawkeye would be the safer bet, Olivier wasn't really in a talking mood last time she looked. But first Edward. She had to know what part he had played in this. Hopefully none.

She turned back to Alphonse and Havoc who were still staring at her in disbelief.

'Right then Gentlemen, Don't you worry things will be fixed soon enough, but first Edward needs to be found.'

She was about to make a dramatic exit but as she turned around she walked into the man she was seeking.

'Ah brilliant Ed, I need to talk to you, we have work to do,'

'Wha-'

Before he could say anything she was dragging him out of the room towards his office. She had a plan.

'So, to fix this horrific problem with the military and to finally get me a girlfriend who likes me, we are enlisting the help of a mechanic?' Havoc looked at Alphonse questioningly.

'I don't remember enlisting her help, I saw it was more thrust upon us like a much needed and yet slightly unwanted friend.'

'Ah right, so will it work?'

'Err, hopefully. Otherwise…'

'Don't say 'otherwise' I don't want to think about 'otherwise','

'Righto.' Alphonse paused for a long time. 'So how many did I get to?'

* * *

**so what did you think? you like? or not? I wanted to go with a Winry pov because she hasnt been in this story enough and well i like her. lol. Also Alphonse's speech, had to be writen. It was just to tempting not to do it. And don't worry the Mustang/Hawkeye situation will be sorted out and found out soon enough. **

**hoped you liked it**

**and sorry again for the wait.**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! now this chapter isnt very long but it seemed like a nice place to leave it. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any fullemtal alchemist creations.**

**enjoy reading.**

Chapter 13

Her head and her body were having a very heated argument. Her head was losing horrifically.

'This is wrong, you could lose your job!'

'Who is going to fire you? The Fuhrer?'

'YES! Of course, how could he work with me after this!'

'He seems to be working very well with you…'

'Don't say that!'

'And you with him…'

'Shut up'

'You are enjoying it too, don't deny it,'

'I wasn't going to deny that this situation is enjoyable,'

'How dry you sound, admit it! You FUCKING LOVE IT!'

'Shut up!'

I notice that you haven't stopped.'

It was true she hadn't stopped. She didn't want to stop, the feeling of his hands in her hair, on her body. She didn't need to stop, she was currently in a blissful oblivion and nothing was going to change that. He was certainly not going to stop, and neither was she.

She felt his hands move around her body in caressing beautifully. She wanted more, in response she moved her hands slowly again around his body. She could feel that he was shaking or was that her? She had no idea. She could now not hear a word her head was saying only the chant of the body screaming for more. He walked away towards the desk pulling him with her, she moved without hesitation. She felt him turn her around a lean her against the desk, pushing himself into her. She realised this had been what she had been wanting for a long time. Her hands travelled down to his waist where the edge of his top was, she slipped her hands under the fabric and over the ripped muscles that she could not see, but could she could feel. Oh god she could feel. His hands found the gold buttons of her uniform and slowly, so slowly it was torture he began to undo them.

Finally after an eternity had past she felt the constricting uniform top fall off her. She felt free, she was consumed and so was he, neither of them noticed the knock at the door, neither of them noticed two blondes walk through the door and neither of them noticed that these two blondes were staring at them shamelessly until one of them coughed.

They both stopped in their tracks and broke apart and stared at each other, Mustang disentangled himself from his Lieutenant and turned around. She stared at his every move still shocked at what had just happened.

'Well well well, I didn't think that was allowed'. Edward Elric took in his surroundings, hair clip on the floor, coat off, both have messy hair, up against a desk, and both looking very red and avoiding each others eyes. Oh he knew exactly what he had interrupted. He looked at Winry who was standing next to him with a look of amusement on her face. Half her work was already done.

'Come on Ed, I can talk to the Fuhrer later, lets go see the Major General.'

Edwards face was a picture, they was nothing he liked more than getting at Mustang.

'What Ed! He seems to be _busy_ anyway.'

'Yes very busy,'

Neither of them had said anything yet, they were still speechless.

'Wow, I've never heard the Fuhrer say so little,' Edward was really enjoying this.

'Edward! don't be so rude! But actually you have a point! So quiet!' Winry mock scolded him. She was really enjoying this too.

'Oh dear, anyway Fuhrer, we do need to go and see the Major General now, which is a shame, your conversation was so enlightening. So we will be seeing you.'

'Oh lovely to see you, we will see you later.'

Both of them walked out of the room roaring with laughter, leaving two very red faced and embarrassed people in their wake.

Silence ran through the room, making the tension unbearable. It needed to be broken. She needed to say something to break the unbearable silence. But as she was about to say something he spoke first.

'Lieu- Riza, oh good god.'

Riza stared at him, he had called her Riza.

'Riza Hawkeye.'

'Yes Sir,'

'Please don't call me Sir'

'Right ok then…'

'Riza Hawkeye I-' the words seemed to choke him, he felt like he couldn't physically put his feelings into words. What were his feelings? He didn't know.

'Riza, I like your name…'

'you… like my name?'

'no that's not what I meant,'

'So you don't like my name?'

'No I mean yes-'

'Yes you don't like my name?'

'no that's not what I was meant to say!'

'then why did you say something you didn't mean?'

'I GOT SCARED ALRIGHT!' he exploded at her, he had never shouted directly at her, her eyes widened and she stepped back.

'Clearly you are in no mood to talk to me, I will leave you to whatever you have to do,'

She was walking towards her hair clip, he jacket, he didn't want them moved, otherwise there would be no reminder of what had happened. He needed to stop her, he needed her to stop. But his feet wouldn't move, his legs would bend, his mouth wouldn't work. He was watching her walk around his office picking the things up, bending over still in the mini skirt, the cause of all if this, but he had to bless it, he would never had gotten this far, he kissed her, it slowly occurred to him, he had always wanted to kiss her, he had wanted her by his side, he wanted her… no he needed her. She was still moving away from him and his body was still doing a bad impression of a statue. He had to stop her, he knew, he understood that he needed her, he understood he loved her and he understood as she walked out of the room and saluted him that he had missed his chance, now all was left to do was to pray for another one.

**Hello me again, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one, the last bit expecially, tell me what you think? **

**Alicia.**

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N heyyyyy so yeah here is chapter 14, i hope you enjoy it! **

**i don't own any fullmetal alchemist creation!**

Chapter 14

Finally his legs moved. They buckled under him, he hadn't realised how tensed up he was. He fell to his knees, but quickly realised that he needed to do something about this whole situation. His military was a mess, and it was partly his fault and now Riza… no he couldn't think about that he needed to sort this out first before he could even show his face to her. Always was the same, the paper work needs to be done before anything else. And they was one particular document he needed. The fraternization law. It needed cancelling, and so did the mini skirt law. He would sort this out he needed to, he wanted to be Fuhrer now he needed to act like one.

Walking down the corridor with Edward behind still laughing about the situation that they had just encountered.

'Win! How funny was that?! I mean Mustang getting it on in the office! I mean we all supposed that he would eventually, I mean his reputation almost demands it, but with Hawkeye! In the office! I wouldn't have thought she would have allowed him to… well… you know, move furniture with her!'

'Did you just say move furniture?' Winry laughed.

'Yes have a problem with that?'

'No not at all, what do you mean by moving furniture?'

Edward coloured at that, his faced dropped and he stopped dead in the corridor, he looked down and started shuffling his feet,

'well Win, you know' he mumbled

'well Ed clearly I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked…'

'ok you know…!'

'no I don't'

'It's the…' the last part of the sentence was more of a mumble and Winry did quite catch it.

'Sorry?'

'it's the phy…'

'Again sorry?'

'IT'S THE PHYSICAL ACT OF LOVE OK!'

'oh, no need to shout it Ed,' she turned around and continued walking toward the Major Generals office. Edward looked as his feet and followed. The conversation was well and truly over, he had just embarrassed himself he could not say anything about Mustang, he would be a hypocrite.

They walked along the corridor until they found the still drunk Major General lying on her front face down in the door way of her office. Her body and head were in the corridor and her blonde hair splattered over her face and the floor, the bottle of whiskey half tipped over and only just being held up by her hand.

'oh dear…' Winry said as she looked down at the woman. She was asleep. And snoring.

'Should we move her?' Winry looked at Ed who was trying very hard and failing to conceal his laughter. 'ED!'

'What?! You have got to admit that this is slightly funny… go on you know you want to laugh!' Ed was closing in on Winry's face smirking at the thought that he could make her laugh. She was breaking he knew it, the corners of her mouth were twitching. She pushed him still trying to deflect the smile that was creeping onto her face. Ed chuckled.

'Yeah, I suppose your right, we better move her, her office?'

'Yes, come on I'll get her feet,' Winry stepped over the sleeping Major General and lifted her feet and Ed tucked his hands under her arms and together they lifted.

She made a slight grunting noise but did not wake up, they moved her to the sofa that had been placed below her window in her office.

'Go and get a bucket Ed, she may need it when she wakes up,' Winry grimaced.

Edward obeyed and went to the kitchen. Winry looked down at the lady and shook her head in wonder.

'What happened to turn you into this?' She started to look through her bag so she could give her a hair bobble that she would most definitely need when she woke up. She wrapped the small elastic hair band around the Major General's wrist in hope that she would find it before throwing up into her hair. She would have liked to stay with her, but she needed to look at the bigger picture, clearly this military was a complete mess, and she felt complied to do something about it. She heard foot steps assuming it was Ed she turned around and saw Lieutenant Havoc standing in the door wearing his full military uniform. A look of horror on his face as he looked straight through Winry and was staying at the Major General.

'Is she ok?'

'Yes, just drunk, she will wake up with a horrific hangover though,'

'Oh thank goodness, she isn't going to die then?'

'No Lieutenant, who told you that?'

'Nobody, I just saw her on the floor in the corridor-'

'You saw her and didn't help her?!' Winry shouted.

'I couldn't! You know how it is at the moment!' Havoc looked shocked and angry.

'So this stupid situation with the military now stops you from human kindness too does it?' She couldn't believe what this place had become.

'No that's not it! We were already reprimanded for breaking the fraternization law, we couldn't risk it again!'

'Do you think she was in a state to care! Wait you and the Major General?! No way! And who reprimanded you anyway?' she didn't need to ask she already knew the answer.

'Yes! Me and the Major General, she may be terrifying but she is beautiful person inside. And the Fuhrer of course.' the Lieutenant said shrugging his shoulders.

'Filthy Hypocrite!'

'What is that supposed to mean?' he said curiously.

'Ask him yourself,'

Mustang had just walked past and had stopped at the door and had heard the back end of the conversation.

'Well sir?' Havoc turned and looked at the Fuhrer.

'It means nothing, nothing of any consequence at the moment anyway! What we need at the moment is a plan, we need to sort this out and I take it you Miss Rockbell have some ideas, and so do I, would you be willing to work with me on this?'

'I suppose so' sniffed Winry, she wasn't impressed with Mustang at the moment. 'I would quite like the Major Generals help too, she is partly the reason this whole thing started, however, she looks in no state to help us, so the other person that started this was… Hawkeye. We need her.'

Mustang had prayed that he wouldn't have to ask for her help, Winry bloody Rockbell however had other ideas. Although he and the lieutenant had worked together and not shown there feeling for years now, surely they could do it again, however that time with the Homunculi Envy, and that time when she got her throat slit, or that time when she was nearly eaten by the other Homunculi Gluttony, all the times she had saved his life when he had been to cocky, and the time that Alec guy had tried to… ok maybe they had shown their feelings a little. But it didn't matter they still needed her help.

'Ok that can be arranged, anything else or anybody else you think we need Miss Rockbell?'

'Whoever you think Fuhrer, as many as possible, ah Ed, brilliant pass it here.'

Edward had arrived back with a bowl and a glass of water. He took one look at Mustang though and started laughing.

'Very funny Fullmetal,'

'Actually yes it was… and still is.'

Winry gave a disapproving look. Havoc fidgeting on the spot.

'What is it Havoc?' Mustang asked.

He looked at the Major General and then noticed that Havoc had only been looking at her the entire time.

'For the love of God, go on, go and comfort her, she is asleep so I don-'

Havoc had moved like a shot and was at the blonde ladies side before Mustang had finished his sentence. He was cooing her and shhing her and stroking her hair, it was a strange thing to see, the couple was damn right bizarre anyway, and Mustang imagined had she not been asleep she would have never allowed this in public, maybe not even in private. The thought of Olivier Armstrong in love scared him, its why he had got so mad about them the day before, the original Olivier Armstrong was terrifying, the one in love… couldn't either be worse or sickly sweet. If she was worse she would be as close to the devil as possible if she was better she would be no use in the military anymore. Secretly he hoped she got worse. He may not like her, but he respected her.

'Right anyway, Fuhrer can you please find Hawkeye, you seem to be on very good terms with her at the moment so you may be able to convince her to help us,' Winry had started to issue the orders, Mustang felt like his role had been usurped slightly but he didn't mind too much, she seemed to have a good head and she could keep Fullmetal in order… well almost.

'She won't need convincing, she hates the way this place is at the moment too,' He ran off to find the Lieutenant. 'This is going to be a fun conversation, not awkward in the slightest.'

'Lieutenant Havoc, you stay here and look after her… like I even needed to tell you, he is probably not even listening to me,'

Havoc made no sound to contradict her.

'Ed, go and find Al, and everybody else you know who would be willing to help.'

'But Win, what exactly are we doing?'

'We are going to have a dinner dance,'

'A what?'

'You heard me, the Fuhrer is going to make a speech, the ladies will be dressed up the gentleman too and we are all going to appreciate each other again! Got it!'

'Does that mean I have to wear a suit?'

'Don't ask stupid questions Ed.'

**so yay! what you think? I hope you liked it! it made me chuckle, the moving furniture thing is something me and my flatmates say, so I thought I would use it. **

**hope you liked it! **


	15. Chapter 15

why hello there, and here is chapter 15 i hope you enjoy it!

I dont own any fullmetal alchemist creation.

* * *

Chapter 15

This was going to be a very awkward conversation, a very awkward one, he didn't even know the plan, how was he meant to ask her to do something when he didn't know what he needed her for? Why didn't he stay and ask, why didn't he stay? Why did he agree to go and find her, her of all people why her? Why did he have to fall for her? The one lady he has always found it difficult to please. The paper work never done, his cocky manner, why oh why! Why was he cursed with this.?

Roy Mustang was running through the military, barely noticing if people were saluting, barely acknowledging anybody that wasn't Riza Hawkeye. Opening door after door, looking in every office. Going to the canteen, the main desk anywhere where she may be. She was nowhere, had she left to go home? No surely not, that wasn't her, she never ran away from work ,she would always stay it was in her nature. He decided he would start from the top again, and looking in offices on the way back to his own.

Still nothing, but as he opened the door to his own office, he saw her placing some files on his desk, of course, the paperwork, always the bastarding paper work.

'Ehem,' he coughed. She spun around, she had no desire to speak with him as of yet, she was still a little hurt at his rejection, well if that is what she could call it. Before she made it out of the office she heard him call her name.

'Lieutenant,' she closed her eyes and sighed. So it was back to that then, formal and strict.

'Yes Sir,' She turned around to face him, she made her face neutral and stood to attention.

'Don't salute Lieutenant,' he sighed, he hated being formal, he wanted to just shake her and tell her all that was in his heart, but he couldn't, not yet. 'Lieutenant, Winry Rockbell is here and she needs your help, well we need your help, we want to make the military right again and that can't happen with out you!'

'What about Olivier? Can't she help you?' She had no desire to work with the Fuhrer right now, her head was too full of him as it was. Last thing she needed was to be with him all the time.

'The Major General is… ill,'

'ill?'

'Yes ill,'

She looked at him suspiciously and then nodded.

'fine what do you need help with?'

'I don't know, lets go and see what Miss Rockbell has in mind, oh and Riza I-'

'Don't, ok just don't. Now is not the time,'

'We can't just ignore this!' Mustang insisted stepping closer to her.

'At the moment we have to!' She looked at him with cold eyes, and yet as he stared at her for a little longer there was something more in them.

'No we don't,' he didn't care that he had said that he would sort out the military first, he didn't care that he was Fuhrer, he just wanted her to understand him and look at him with affection again. What to say? What to do? How to make her realise?

'Yes we do,' she said it with a little less force this time.

He took another step towards her, he couldn't help it ,she was dragging him in like a magnet.

He just shook his head at her.

'How did we get like this? We were so good at not acting on this huge thing between us and now…'

'Yes and now?'

'And now, it is taking me all my strength not too-'

'Good Lieutenant Hawkeye, we will be needing you, well done Fuhrer you found her,' Winry Rockbell had just walked through the open door.

The two people jumped apart Mustang was rubbing the back of his head and Riza was looking everywhere accept at him.

'Oh sorry, were you talking? Shall I go? Yes I think I will, five minutes Fuhrer,'

She walked out stifling her laughter.

Mustang and Riza looked at each other for the longest time, before he got up the confidence to ask.

'what was the end of that sentence Hawkeye?' he couldn't use her first name, it would be too much for him.

She didn't answer and just looked at him with a blank stare. He knew, she knew, they both knew what they were feeling for each other. Although it wasn't as strong as love, it was close and they both knew that they felt it. It was just troublesome that it had to come out of them at this point. They feelings had to be let loose now, and all at once, when they couldn't understand them and couldn't control them, it wasn't fair. All these years keeping them under control and bottling them up and then one stupid battle of the sexes and it all comes spilling out.

'Sir I-'

'Please don't call me Sir, Hawkeye, I think we are past that now,'

'Fine then, Mustang,' the name felt weird in her mouth, 'I can't- I am-… what I am trying to say is- argh why is this so hard?'

'Could you write it down?' It seemed like a stupid question to him but he thought he might as well say something to help her.

'No… Oh for goodness sake!' She charged towards him and backed him up against the wall, her hands in fists around his collar and her face very close to his.

'Right the reason I found so hard was because I was thinking of a nice way to put it got it? Good! Right, we DO NOT talk about what happened today or any other day ok? We DO NOT talk about our feelings, we DO NOT act on these feelings that we DO NOT talk about and most of all… and most of all,' her voice was becoming more and more faint why was he looking at her like that?

'So the Lieutenant is ordering the Fuhrer around now? I suppose I have no problem with you taking charge… however your demands are not going to work, I will talk about what I want, I will do what I want… its an advantage of being Fuhrer, but for today and until this thing is sorted we will not talk about feelings or about what happened even though I still believe it will be in our best interests as individuals to do so, I am compromising, ok? Happy now?'

'A compromise means we both sacrifice one thing for the other, what am I sacrificing?' She asked in an almost scared voice however she for some reason already knew what she was going to have to do… but she didn't feel so upset about it and so before he said anything in response to her question, she pressed her lips against his, she heard him sigh with, she presumed, relief as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled forward as she stretched her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She felt herself falling, well at least falling with grace. She thought it was a metaphorical falling but then she realised she was on the floor, Mustang's body pressed up against her, his hands tangled in her hair as his other hand worked its way up to the top of her uniform and started unbuttoning. She could fell anything else, she was just aware of his movements and only his, her own movements were primal and on auto pilot. All she knew was that Mustang was everywhere, and she had no problem with it. But no, Winry, she will be back in a minute, she needed to push him off, she knew where this was going and lord she wanted it to happen, but now was not the time or the place. She sighed deeply and pushed him on the chest and he broke away looking confused and slightly disappointed.

'I take it, that was what I was what I sacrificing then?' She whispered in a husky voice.

'yeah… it was something along those lines,'

'Good, now get up, Winry will be back in a bit,' she pushed on his chest again and he pushed himself up and offered her his hand to help pull her up. She took it and started to dust herself down and straighten out her clothes, and as if on cue Winry Rockbell entered the room.

'Lieutenant? Are you ready to help us? And what about you Fuhrer?'

'Yes,' they said in unison, looking at each other and smiling.

'Good, now follow me,' they obeyed and followed her out of the room and into a corridor.

Riza looked at Mustang and nudged him to get his attention.

'I'm glad that I will be doing this mission with you Sir,'

He smiled at that, but she wasn't finished.

'But I stick by what I said, as far as I am concerned, nothing just happened.'

The smile dropped from his face but before he had time to reply, they had arrived. He couldn't say a word.

She hated seeing that look on his face, but she needed to stop him from getting to close to her, her job was to protect him, not to have him fall for her, her job would be that much harder. She didn't want to break the law, she didn't want to get into a relationship that would split up in the end which would result in her losing her job and she certainly didn't want to fall in love… but that door had been opened, it would take a particularly strong person to close it, she hoped she was that person, because by the looks of things, he was way to far in.

* * *

well what did you think? i am always interested in things you have to say. and any ideas on Winrys plan?

hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

**ok, please do not kill me, I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I found this chapter rather difficult to actually sit down and write but its here now so enjoy.**

**Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**enjoy.  
**

* * *

They were making things difficult she could feel them acting weird around her and they weren't the team that they usually were.

She looked pre occupied and he looked, well he looked a bit like an idiot on drugs. He wouldn't stop looking at her, how she coped, she really had no idea. It was even getting on Winry's nerves.

'For the love of all that is scientific, alchemic and mechanic stop acting like a besotted little school boy who has a crush on his teacher!' Winry said in a stern tone as she took him aside to assign him a task.

'I'm sorry what did you just say to me?'

'you heard me… Fuhrer'.

Mustang and Hawkeye stood there in utter shock, She knew he was too obvious, stupid Fuhrer.

'But anyway that doesn't matter at the moment. You need to keep focused Sir, you need to make the men trust you into thinking this is a good idea!'

'Miss Rockbell, What is this good idea? You have not explained this too me! And its my military!'

'Your such a child Sir,'

He stuck his tongue out, then realised it wasn't helping his case. Winry looked at him in a disapproving manner. Hawkeye shook her head, really this man? Out of all of them?

'Well then! What is the plan?'

'Ah yes, of course,' Winry stopped dead in front of him and turned around. 'We are putting on a ball.'

Both Hawkeye and Mustang stood and stared like goldfish for a good thirty seconds.

'A party? You think a party is going to solve this mess?' Mustang said outraged.

'Its not a party, it's a ball and yes I do believe it will.'

'They won't go for it, the men hate work do's as it is, what makes you think one when they can't talk to the women will be any better?'

'Its not a work do! And it will work! I just know it!, What I need you to do Lieutenant is to convince the ladies that it will solve it all? Winry smiled sweetly in hopes that Riza would support her in this.

'I don't know how I am going to pitch this to them, and for them to agree… but how do you know it will work?'

'Trust me, it just will,'

Riza sighed and nodded. She then walked away without even a glance at Mustang, the military came first she needed to talk to the ladies… this was going to be fun.

Mustang watched her walk away then turned back to Winry.

'Ok ok, say this party does work, and they do turn up, how is that going to make it better, they will be the men on one side of the room and the women on the other side of the room, its not going to work!'

'If you call my ball a party once more, I will hurt you.'

Mustang backed away, she was scary, he had no idea how Edward dealt with her… but secretly he was glad she was there, even if she did stick her nose in his personal business. A least she had a plan, which was more than he had.

'ok then, so lets say that I agree to this? What do you need me to do?'

'I've said! You need to convince the rest of the men that this is a good idea!'

'But I don't believe that myself! So how can convince them?'

'It will work Fuhrer!'

'a party won't help anything!'

'What did you call it?'

'A Ball, most defiantly a Ball.'

'Good, now go and do what I have told you to do!' Winry stalked off in the other direction and left Mustang with the difficult task of convincing a bunch of men that an idea he didn't feel was a good one.

'This is going to be interesting.'

Riza was once again walking down the corridors. Searching for different women that weren't too weepy to go tell other women that were too weepy to come to a meeting in Major General Armstrong's office. This was not going to be a good meeting, she was going to need to seriously snap some life into the ladies, and also she was going to have to go shopping and get clothes and make herself look pretty and ugh it was just to much effort. She didn't even like dancing! How this was going to work was beyond her, but Winry clearly had a plan, whatever it was she sure hoped it was a good one. Then there was R- the Fuhrer, how did she approach that situation, whenever she had tried previously there was no hope, her body had a mind of its own and she would end up in a difficult situation… a good situation, that made her feel alive and loved and- it didn't matter it was a difficult situation.

She arrived at Olivier's office and knocked before entering, she was lying with her head in Lieutenant Havoc's lap. Riza rolled her eyes how was she so relaxed when she had caused this!

'Major General Armstrong! We require your assistance, and the help of Lieutenant Havoc would be appreciated also.' she saluted her as Olivier turned her head around, she now understood what Mustang had meant about her being ill. She was pale as death and her eyes were red and blood shot.

'What happened to you?' Riza couldn't keep the shock out of her voice as she spoke and forgot to address her in the correct manner.

'Ah Riza, Yes well, I haven't drank alcohol in a long time, and when I say a long time, I mean a very long time,' She smiled weakly at her, hoping she wouldn't have to explain further about why she was in such a state.

'And you won't be again I don't think well at least not this stuff,' Havoc held up an empty bottle and grimaced.

'Ah yes well, anyway apart from that, do you think you would be able to help us? We need you to help rally the ladies and convince them that a ball will help this situation, the Fuhrer is trying to talk to the men in the military now.'

'A party? Are you telling me that, the idea is that a party will solve this whole thing?'

'You sound like the Fuhrer, he doesn't think it will help but Miss Winry Rockbell is set on the idea,' Riza didn't know what else to say and so shrugged.

'but as he has no bright ideas, he is going along with it I suppose… yes he is hopeless in this type of situation, well he is hopeless anyway so that's nothing new,'

'he isn't completely hopeless,' Riza said without thinking.

Havoc looked up at her as did Olivier, they then looked at each other as Riza turned red and tried to change the subject back.

'But the point is, that Lieutenant Havoc can you go and find the Fuhrer and Major General we need to convince the ladies, they are coming here in about ten minutes.'

'Why do I have to do this?' she said trying to role over so she didn't face Riza.

Riza lost her patience.

'Why do you need to do this? Well let me see, possibly could it be that you helped me pull this mini skirt war off, the fact that we both rallied the women against the men, or could it be that you did in fact hide a vital piece of documentation in the attempt to get equal rights for women at the military, or could it be-'

'OK ok I get it, I helped create this mess, I need to help sort it out,'

'good I'm glad you realise that.'

The two ladies stared at each other for a moment, the silence was deadly.

'Right then, I suppose that is my queue to go,' Havoc said attempting to stand up but the Major General, held him down with her head.

She then turned toward him with a look that Riza hoped never to see on this ladies face again.

It was sickly, sweet and just plain weird. But Havoc completely fell for it.

'I'm sorry baby, but you know that I need to go work now,' he said smiling at her.

'But I don't want you to go,' she said this while sticking her lower lip out to make a point that she was unhappy.

Riza was walking closer to the bin so if she was going to throw up at least it wouldn't be on the carpet.

'I don't want to go either boo, but you know that I have to,' he said as he stood up.

The Major General, which seems very strange to think of her as thus when she is crossing her arms and legs and sulking, looked up at him and stuck her tongue out.

'I will have that if you are going to do that,' he said pointing at her tongue.

She giggled and stood up slowly and curled her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Riza coughed.

They jumped apart, they seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

'Right yes well I will go and find the Fuhrer, see you soon baby, miss you already.' Havoc said as he was walking out of the door.

'miss you too,' She smiled and ran to the door to see him walk down the corridor.

'lovely, now can we get started, we need to decide what we are saying to them.'

'Isn't he so handsome, Riza?'

'Yes, totally adorable, now what are we going to say to convince them,'

'I'm glad you think so, and we will say what we need to, we will think of it when we come to it.'

'Great, I love when we don't plan and just go for things, truly wonderful.'

'Alright, no need to get sarcastic,'

'Yes there is, yes there definitely is.'

The corridor was rumbling with voices, they looked at the door, it was time to put a plan into action that nobody except one young blonde woman believed in.

'This better work,' Olivier looked at Riza.

'Yeah, we are all hoping for that.'

* * *

**yah, i think this is my keast favourite chapter, although the olivierXhavoc stuff was fun and yet sickening to write.**

**but yeah,**

**reviews are always welcome!**

**Alicia 178 xxxx  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hiiiiiiiii... *pokes head out from behind desk for fear of being killed for lack of fan fiction for an insane amount of time*_**

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY! _**

**_I just couldn't do it, I got writers block :( FOR AGES! and it wasn't until today when i was bored in a lecture that i had an idea so i am really very very very sorry_**

**_but I tried to make it longer for you due to sheer length of time since you have read it._**

**_Disclaimer: don't own fullmetal Alchemist._**

**_enjoyyyyyy.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 17

Riza Hawkeye was walking through the military headquarters once again, rushing to find Winry Rockbell. Her green floor length dress dancing around as her walking sped up. She felt remarkably uncomfortable, she hated strapless dresses, she was always worried about the falling down, and this one was also very tight.

'no danger of it falling down,' she thought 'but it would be nice if I could breath.'

She was feeling uncomfortable for another reason also, Roy Mustang. Her relationship with him had changed dramatically. She still didn't know how to feel about it, sure he was attractive and sexy and kind. But he was her boss. He was the Fuhrer. And She was just his faithful lieutenant. Feelings that she had kept so deep inside her that she had forgotten them, had all risen over the last couple of days. When not thinking about him, he was still there in the back of her head. It was getting annoying.

'stupid, attractive, pointless, useless, beautiful, horrible man,' she grumbled to herself.

'Not talking about me I hope,' a male voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a very happy Edward Elric with a radiant Winry on his arm.

'No!' She knew that she had spoken to quickly to make it seem like nothing. So the only thing to do was to change the subject.

'Winry I was looking for you! The ladies are all assembled, but they aren't feeling very hopeful, and some still have red, puffy eyes,' She grimaced, she was very glad she was not one of those women.

'It will be fine Lieutenant! Don't look so worried, the military will be back to normal in no time,'

Riza looked unconvinced.

'You do want it to be back to normal don't you?' Edward said with a sly grin, She knew what he was getting at.

'Of course I do! Don't ask stupid questions!' She turned around and stormed off, leaving Edward and Winry trying to conceal their giggles.

Riza could hear them giggling behind her but she didn't care, she had bigger fish to fry.

She opened a door to an office and slipped inside the very crowded room.

'Excuse me could I have your attention please?' She spoke loudly and the room silenced.

'Ladies, if you are ready we will be entering the canteen very shortly, the gentlemen are already in there, no need to look so terrified, I have it on good authority that this will work.' She smiled in hope that it would ease the females suffering… it did not, they all stared back at her horror etched into their faces.

The door opened at Olivier Armstrong walked in a long purple strapless dress that had a slit up the leg. She was literally dripping with jewels from her ancestral background and he face was glowing.

'Have you seen Havoc?' She giggled and looked around.

Riza felt like the vein in her head was about to explode. That was the last thing these ladies needed, to see someone else's blissful happiness thrust into their faces.

'no, and now is not the time. We have all got to be a united front, we will walk in and we will dance, have a lovely time and GET BACK TO NORMAL! Got it?'

Olivier looked shocked at Riza's shouting, clearly something else had got her wound up.

'Oh ok then, Yes I totally agree!' She smiled encouragingly and then turned to the ladies with the same smile and ushered them out of the room to go into the hallway to make their entrance.

Riza was thinking about how a 'walk in' like this had started this whole mess, but it had to be done, to give confidence to the women. And it entertained her slightly. She smiled a little at the thought of the men's faces.

Roy Mustang was sitting on a chair in the canteen staring straight ahead and fiddling with his collar. He was nervous… very nervous. He was scared it wasn't going to work, he would be remembered as the Fuhrer who divided the military forever. That would be awful.

'They are going to walk in all together aren't they?' Mustang looked up and saw Fuery standing over him with his hands behind his back, dressed in a grey suit.

'It is quite probable that they will,' he replied.

'This is scary, if you don't mind me saying sir…'

'Not at all, I am slightly worried also…' Mustang looked around the room and saw everyone had the same worried look, except one. One face was beaming, and he bouncing up and down looking at the door. Mustang shook his head, of course Havoc would be the only one not worried…

The doors opened.

Mustang looked up and saw them all, then he saw her. She was wearing a long green dress and her hair falling down around her shoulders, she looked uncomfortable and worried and yet so beautiful.

He started forward to speak to her, but she shook her head and nodded to the back of the room where Olivier Armstrong was standing, she beckoned him towards her. Mustang complied, he walked towards her and realised that Winry Rockbell was following him.

'You understand what needs to be done, both of you don't you?' Winry spoke in a low voice.

Olivier nodded, Mustang looked confused.

'Still quite slow aren't you? Or are you thinking about something else?' her eyes flicked to towards his lieutenant.

'I assure you Major General, I am quite capable of keeping my thoughts on track,' Mustang spoke through his teeth, because he knew what she said was true.

'Aside from that, you need to explain everything and I mean everything, both of you, explain how you were both in wrong and how it got out of hand,' Winry smiled and Mustangs shocked face.

'You can not be serious? That is your plan? How will that work?'

'Well what were you expecting Fuhrer? HONESTY will solve this, you may be hated for a while but that is a small price to pay don't you think?'

'A couple of words is not going to solve this mess.'

'Fuhrer, it may not but we could at least try… and anyway they will be able to let go for a bit afterwards and it may not go back to normal, but it surely will help a little, everyone enjoys a good party!' Olivier Armstrong smiled and spoke cheerfully.

He felt Winry twitch next to him.

'it's a ball… for the last time… it's a ball.' She was shaking and having to take deep breaths.

Mustang decided it was in his best interest to give it a go, if he didn't, he may find a wrench spamming down on his head.

He sighed, he felt like he was being bailed out by the women of a difficult situation, which he was. He felt a twitch of pride, but then dismissed it, he didn't have any better ideas.

'fine then…' he turned to the crowd and noticed the separation, on one side of the room were the males looking at the floor and shuffling their feet and the females holding their heads high, but still standing very stiff.

'ehem, Ladies and Gentlemen, I think its time we explain the meaning of this ball and the meaning of this whole fiasco over the last couple of months…'

Olivier Armstrong stepped forward and spoke in the necessary places to explain the female parts in the issue that was the Mini skirt law problem.

They stared and listened to the explanation that was given.

'So basically, I am sorry that I proposed the law and I pushed it forward, it was a badly judged idea and as your Fuhrer, I should have thought about you rather than my own personal selfish gain.' He paused for a moment 'but now, this par- ball is for us to get back to normal, to have fun, to enjoy ourselves so please do.' He smiled and hoped that something would happen, but there was just deadly silence. He didn't know what Winry had prepared and so didn't actually know if anything was meant to happen, but he hoped something would.

Olivier sensed his discomfort, she enjoyed it slightly, he was the whole start of this really, yes she had something to do with it; but it wouldn't have even happened if he hadn't proposed the idea in the first place. She looked out into the crowd, still very separate and found the eyes she sought. He gestured for her to go to him and she complied, much to everyone's surprise. She almost glided towards him, and found herself in his safe in his arms.

'Olivier, do you mind everyone looking?' Havoc looked slightly scared at what her answer was going to be.

'I'm ok with it… I have a reputation around here, they won't cross me lightly,' she made sure to raise her voice slightly to make her point clear, although in love. Olivier Armstrong will still run you through with her sword if you annoy her.

The crowd started to shuffle and whisper and this was Winry's cue to announce that they will be music and dancing and for everyone to get a partner.

It was like a dead weight had been dropped on the room, they prospect of dancing with the opposite sex was scaring everyone.

'Now, don't be silly! Come on its not like we are children you can do it, just ask someone to dance and the music will start and then you move your feet to the music, it is not that difficult. Here the Major General and your Fuhrer will demonstrate.'

Mustang looked up, 'Your Fuhrer' meant him, bugger.

He already knew who he was going to pick though. He scanned the room for a green dress and he found it easily, he stormed towards her and stopped directly in front of her.

'Riza. Will you do me the great honour of this dance?' He held out his hand and bowed, he felt like the princely character in a shoujo manga, however he didn't care.

She looked at him, and locked eyes and merely nodded her head. He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, spun her gently around and stopped her in front of him. He placed his hand on her waist and took her hand into his as she lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

It felt the most natural thing in the world to them. However they avoided eye contact.

The music started in a slow waltz and he started to lead his partner around the floor. He could feel every single movement she made and every tiny pull when she tried to pull to take the lead, the way her hand rested on his shoulder, the different pressures when he turned in different directions this way and that. The Ball was gone. The crowd were gone. The room was gone. Everything had melted away until only he, her and the blissful music was left.

She raised her eyes and looked at him, his breath caught in his throat, those dark big eyes were mesmerising and he was lost and he was barely able to keep in control of what his feet were doing. They spun and glided and waltz their way around the room with out saying anything to one another, at that moment in time, words weren't enough. When the music stopped and looked around and saw that people were talking and pointing and staring at him and the lieutenant. It was expected he supposed but atill no need to be so obvious about it. However the thing that really shocked him and made him smile was that, they were ALL talking, males and females alike, although awkward and slightly difficult, they all looked happier. It was working. A bloody party was working. And that is all he needed to know before he grabbed hold of Riza's wrist and slipped out through the door pulling her along as he went.

* * *

_Sooooooooooooo what did you think? How was it? I felt a little rusty to be honest and i thought i may have made some mistakes, but please forgive me for that? _

_also it would be **AMAZING **if you could leave a review? it makes me so happy to hear you thoughts and when they come through on my blackberry i get all happy inside. _

_:D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, here is chapter 18, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything FMA reacted.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

'Roy! Roy, stop wait! Your going to fast' Riza was being dragged along numerous corridors and she presumed she was heading to the Fuhrer's office.

He stopped abruptly in front of her and spun around and crashed his lips down on to hers.

Everything stopped.

Her eyes were still open and she could see the sheer passion in Roy's face, she wanted to fall against his body and enjoy the kiss, she wanted to just let go and let what was going to happen, happen, she wanted to close her eyes and caress his face, let him bite down on to her neck and to cry out in pleasure. She wanted to breath in his fragrance and play with his hair. However, she pulled away. She thought it was one of the hardest things she has ever done and he body was screaming in protest. How much easier it would have been to act on her urges, but no it couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen.

'Roy, what is this?'

He looked at her in confusion.

'what is what?'

'This? This thing! We kiss, we want more, we act like nothing has happened? Where is it going?'

'Does it matter, what it is? We enjoy it don't we?'

'Yes, it matters! I could lose my job! And this 'situation' we have going on? Would it be worth me losing a whole career? And you, you are the Fuhrer, and you almost tore the entire military apart just because of your obsession with womanizing! This thing is clearly not good for us… Sir.'

He stared at her in shock,

'Are you breaking up with me?'

'Were we ever really together? a few fumbles every now and then doesn't really constitute a relationship.'

'But Riza, you know in your heart that you want this, you know that yo-'

'That I what? Sir? I know nothing for certain, I did, but now I don't, you have ruined and confused everything for me,'

'You don't mean this, you have feelings for me, you do! I know you do! I can feel it.' Roy looked down at the floor and let his eyes glaze over thinking, praying for the memory of a time when she gave him conformation that she had feelings for him.

She could see his face, she could see the pain she was causing him, but the whole military was nearly destroyed because his feelings for something, and she had to think about the military, because she was sure he was not at the moment.

'Sir, you are mistaken.' She turned around and walked away from him back towards the canteen.

As she walked away, she felt it, the rational, clear feelings of what was best for the military dripping away and the irrational, confusing feelings of love toward Roy Mustang rising to the suffice. A single tear fell from her eye as she thought about how she had just barefaced lied and hurt the one and only man she loved. All for the best of others. She had done the right thing. Maybe not for her, but for everyone else, she had done the right thing.

'Just keep telling yourself that and you will be fine,' she thought to herself. She entered the canteen again and saw Olivier coming towards her.

'What on earth is wrong?' She looked worried and almost scared as she looked into her friends face.

'Nothing Olivier, why?'

'Come with me,' she took her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom through the crowd, who had begun to stare at Riza.

When they had entered the bathroom she placed Riza in front of the mirror. She saw a woman there, who was a pale as a ghost and had mascara down her face… seems like she has cried more than she thought she had.

'What happened?' Olivier took some loo roll from the cubicle and started to wipe the mascara stains away from her face.

'I said no to Roy,'

'Why would you do that? Your in love with him aren't you?'

'That doesn't matter, the military needs me to act professionally, last time he acted on his feelings, look at the mess we got into?'

'Oh! So you are being moral? Or you think the military are stupid? Why wouldn't exactly would we not learn from the mistakes? You think that because you and Mustang would be in a relationship, he wouldn't act like a Fuhrer? He has wanted this for this entire military life, he would not give up on it just because of a relationship, if anything you would make him better, you could nag him about work in your spare time together, it could be a 'no sex unless you do 3 piles of work' job, you don't need to sacrifice your happiness just to be the 'better person' how droll.'

'I could lose my job, it would never work, he would cheat, it would be weird in the office, it's a stupid idea,'

'Who would fire you? Mustang? And it sounds to me like you are just scared… who would have thought the famous hawk's eye scared of feelings and a relationship? You go to war twice, get your throat slit, suffer immense amounts of injuries mentally and physically and you are scared of commitment, in case it goes wrong?' a smirk crept onto Olivier's face.

Riza smiled slightly and threw her head back, and laughed at herself.

'I think you should go and find him and talk to him properly and truthfully.'

Olivier looked at her then gestured to the door, 'go on then!'

Riza looked in the mirror and checked her appearance before turning around and running out into the canteen so she could talk to Roy, just talk, nothing scary about that.

'Lieutenant Hawkeye!' She stopped dead and turned around slowly, he had shouted, he was angry and hurt and everyone was there listening to them.

She did the only thing that came naturally to her and stood to attention.

'Fuhrer Mustang Sir!'

Mustang walked slowly towards her and stopped directly in front of her, their faces a couple of inches about.

'Firstly Lieutenant I want your word that you will not shoot me,'

'Understood Sir and your request granted.' She was staring forward almost through him, she looked completely un bothered by him, but in reality her heart beat was a lot quicker than usual.

'You are wrong, Lieutenant, You are wrong, you do have feelings for me, I have feelings for you, I do believe I am in love with you, and have been for a long time, I have not ruined or confused your thought process in anyway, you just have chosen not to think about those particular feelings in a long time. However you are correct in one aspect, what we had was not a real relationship, but that is something in which I would like to rectify. Do you understand?'

'perfectly, Sir,' She still hadn't moved from her position and still was standing to attention. She desperately wanted to look at him.

'Good, at ease Lieutenant,' She relaxed for the briefest second before she was pulled into a bone crushing embrace, she fell against his body and felt his heart beating as quickly as hers was. She felt like she fitted perfectly and was happy, she was still scared and slightly worried at what everyone would say, and how it would be like being in a relationship with Roy Mustang, her Fuhrer and serial womanizer. But taking a leap of faith seemed like a good idea.

6 months later

Roy mustang was bored. He was extremely bored. He was staring out of the window to avoid looking at the sheer amount of work on his desk that he had not yet looked at. A spot of rain fell on to his window and he grimaced.

'Bugger.' he mumbled. He didn't like rain.

Now he had two unpleasant things to look at, the rain or his work.

He would usually have called in a friend to entertain him like Fuery or Havoc… but Fuery was always in the gym now and Havoc was always with Olivier… they made a sweet couple he supposed, but they are just scary together. She even more so than she was, what happened to the ice queen when she develops feelings… he shuddered, he didn't like this very much, she crept him out. So no friends, it was raining and loads of work, and she wouldn't come and see him, she saw herself as a distraction… and for good reason.

'bollocks,' he huffed and put his head down on the already crowded desk. He was never made for desk work.

The door opened to his office opened and he was another unpleasant thing.

A floating pile of papers for his to sign and read.

'Are you actually being serious?' He said outraged.

'We wouldn't have this problem if you actually did your work Sir.'

'Oh it would be you bringing me crappy work from all over head quarters, you never come see me anymore and when you do I can't see you because of the piles of paper you bring in with you… You never bring me nice things anymore.'

'That is a total lie Roy and you know it I brought you breakfast in bed this morning!' Riza Hawkeye was getting sick of his grumpy moods due to the rain and amounts of work.

'You know what this is of course? This is us clearing up the mess from the mini skirt fiasco, if you hadn't have passed that stupid law, you wouldn't be in this situation!'

Mustang got up from his chair and came around the desk and grabbed his lieutenant around the waist from behind.

'Ah, but neither would we be in this situation had I not passed that stupid law,' he smiled and bent his head down to kiss her neck gently, she closed her eyes and sighed before turning around in his embrace and tilting her head up so she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

She had fallen for it. He locked his hands behind her and backed her up against the desk smirking at her.

'Your meant to be doing work Roy,' She smiled up at him.

'Yes, but you are far more interesting… and I am bored, please five minutes with you then I will do the work, I promise, look my eyes are sincere!'

She looked into his eyes and saw how true what he was saying was, she could see so much in those dark eyes, happiness, freedom, playfulness with a slight hint of lust. She giggled to herself she liked that she could do this too him, it was cute, and she would always make sure he actually did his work. Everyone had said how his work was even better now that they were together. Olivier was right in that toilet 6 months ago.

She leaned up towards him and lightly pecked his lips with her own, he smiled and kissed her lightly back. It was a sweet kiss that was not lustful or deep as there first kisses in this building had been, but that didn't matter, these small kisses meant more to them, than anything that had happened when the mini skirt fiasco was happening.

They just stood there and held each other for a while until Hawkeye pulled away and said

'times up! Get all of this done! And don't forget we have Fullmetal's wedding this weekend.'

'Ahaha yes the twerp is getting married… weird. Although saw it coming really. And I say again… Are you serious? All of it?' He looked outraged, 'I will need more than a peck to get me to get all of that done!' he pointed in disgust at the mountains paper.

'Fine!' She grabbed the front of his uniform and pushed him against the desk and smashed her lips down on his for the briefest moment before she pulled away,

'Get it all done, and we will continue when I come round yours later,' She smiled, and walked away towards the door.

'Consider it done.'

The End.

**Yes I am afraid so. It is over. **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading my little story and I hope you enjoy the ending, well actually I hope you have enjoyed it all. I certainly enjoyed writing it. So yeah, I am thinking of other stories at the moment but you will have to wait and see.**

**as always reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for sticking with it and reading.**

**much loves**

**Alicia178  
**


End file.
